Secret Admier
by Hye Fye
Summary: Aku hanya seorang secret admier. Aku hanya mampu menirimnya surat, tidak berani untuk menemuinya langsung. Sebut aku pencundang, katakan aku pengecut. Aku menerimanya, karena itulah diriku. Seorang Secret Admier. SULAY fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai, Yixing._

_Mulai saat ini aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu._

_Aku harap kau tidak akan risih dengan surat-surat yang akan aku kirim padamu untuk waktu selanjutnya._

_Jangan terlalu dipikirkan siapa aku._

_Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu diluar surat-surat ini._

_Salam kenal,_

_JM-S_

**_0_0_0_**

**Secret Admier**

**_0_0_0_**

**Joon Myeon – Yi Xing**

**Kris **

**_0_0_0_**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warnin': Typo, 5k+**

**_0_0_0_**

**_Hye Fye_**

**_0_0_0_**

**Happy Reading**

**_0_0_0_**

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu meletakkan bunga mawar di sebuah loker. Setelah meletakkannya, pemuda itu menutup Loker tersebut hingga dapat terlihat nama sang pemilik.** Zhang Yi Xing**.

Melihat sekitar yang telah sepi pemuda itu pergi. Disetiap langkahnya, senyum terus terukir. Rasa bahagia selalu menghampirinya setelah ia meletakkan bunga di Loker Yixing. Walau ia merasa senang dan tersenyum, setelah kakinya keluar dari kampus perasaan sedih yang melanda.

**Suho**, pemuda itu akan, ah, selalu merasa sedih karena sifat pecundangnya. Ia hanya mampu mengutarakan perasaannya melalui surat dan bunga, terkadang coklat, minuman, bahkan dengan sebuah kue. Ia hanya mampu mengagumi dan memuja seorang Zhang Yixing dari jauh dan secara diam-diam.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ia (dan Yixing) duduk di bangku sekolah. Dua bulan lagi mereka akan melepas seragam. Itu berarti ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Yixing lagi. Suho tidak tahu Yixing akan meneruskan pendidikannya di universitas mana. Mungkin jika masih di kota yang sama, Suho masih bisa melihat Yixing. Tapi jika Yixing kembali ke Cina, maka Suho benar-benar seorang pecundang sejati. Cintanya akan pergi tanpa ia ungkapkan.

Suho menyukai Yixing sejak tahun ke dua. Ia sangat mengagumi Yixing. Rasa suka dan kagumnya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaan yang selalu dikatakan Cinta tumbuh dalam hidupnya. Perasaan Cinta yang mengelilingi Yixing seorang.

Waktu akhir semester pertama di kelas 2, Suho harus merasakan patah hati. Yixing, pujaannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang senior yang sangat tampan —Suho akui itu— . Sempat ia mogok makan selama tiga hari karena patah hati, namun di hari ke 4 Suho kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia brrpikir, meski telah dimiliki orang lain, tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap mengagumi Yixing. Ia bertekad akan terus mengirimi Yixing ungkapan perasaannya. Tanpa memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan hubungan Yixing dan kekasihnya, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja, tidak lebih.

Selama menjadi _Secret Admire_, Suho memiliki kepuasan sendiri. Ia puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, setidaknya meski tidak secara langsung, ia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yixing. Ia tidak peduli Yixing menyukainya atau tidak, karena baginya melihat Yixing bahagia sudah cukup. hanya cukup.

Ketika menginjak kelas tiga, Suho mendengar kabar Yixing mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Banyak yang mengatakan karena kekasihnya akan kuliah di luar negeri, sehinggga Yixing lebih memilih memutuskan hubungan. Ia juga mendengar Yixing baik-baik saja walau berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Suho dapat melihat Yixing tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, tidak ada sedikitpun kesedihan karena hubungan Yixing berakhir dengan si senior.

Sejujurnya Suho sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu, dengan begitu ia akan lebih mengekspresikan perasaannya, meski dengan cara yang sama. Ketika kabar Yixing yang telah berpisah dengan kekasihnya menyebar, Suho memberikan semangat pada Yixing dengan memberinya sebuah boneka _unicorn_. Di hari ke dua, Suho memberikan sebuah miniatur penari balet dengan sebuah bunga. Suho mencoba menghiburnya dengan memberikan berbagai macam barang dan kata-kata penghibur serta penenang.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Suho masih tidak berani menunjukkan diri pada Yixing, meski Yixing pernah memintanya bertemu lewat sebuah surat balasan di loker. Suho menolaknya dengan membalas bahwa Yixing akan kecewa jika mereka betemu.

Selama seminggu Yixing memberikan surat balasan dengan isi yang sama: meminta bertemu. Suho tidak pernah membalas keinginan Yixing, ia menghiraukannya dengan mengirimi berbagai benda seperti biasanya, dengan rangkaian kata-kata seperti biasa. Sejak Suho mengabaikan permintaan Yixing, Yixing tidak pernah meminta lagi untuk bertemu. Sampai saat ini Yixing tidak pernah membalasnya lagi.

Bunga yang tadi Suho letakkan adalah bunga terakhir yang akan diberikan pada Yixing. Ia memang telah bertekad untuk melupakan Yixing. Ia bahkan memberi surat terakhir untuk Yixing dan mengatakan dua bualan dari sekarang Yixing tidak akan pernah mendapatkan surat atau benda apapun di lokernya lagi. Suho berpikir, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dua bulan lagi mereka akan menempuh hidup yang baru dengan jalan berbeda, karena itu ia bertekad memberikan bunga dan surat terakhir.

Suho tersenyum menatap gedung sekolah, ia akan sangat merindukan gedung dimana ia menemukan cinta pertamannya dan menjadikannya seorang pecundang sejati. Suho akan mengenangnya, mengenang setiap lantai yang ia tapaki untuk mengikuti setiap gerak langkah Yixing. Ia akan mengingat setiap tempat dimana ia bisa mengagumi Yixing, ia akan mengingat semuanya.

Suho membalikkan badannya, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepedanya diparkirkan. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit berat, Suho mendekati sepedanya dan menjalankannya. Ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Ia akan memulai hari baru di esok hari. Hari baru tanpa menjadi _Secret Admire_ seorang Zhang Yixing lagi. Mulai besok ia hanya seorang Suho yang akan melepas seragamnya dua bulan lagi, dan akan menjadi mahasiswa.

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang, Suho membisikkan salam perpisahan untuk Zhang Yixing, meski tidak langsung pada orangnya.

**o~0~o~0~o**

_hey, dua bulan lagi kita akan lulus._

_Kau tahu artinya?_

_Kita akan melepas seragam kita._

_Hal itu berarti, bunga mawar ini adalah bunga terakhir untukmu._

_Surat inipun akan menjadi yang terakhir._

_Aku berharap kau akan mengingatku dalam perjalanan hidupmu._

_Aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa kau memiliki seorang _Secret Admire_ sepertiku._

_Aku ingin menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan olehmu._

_Dan aku pun akan mengenangmu sebagai pujaanku._

_._

_Your _Secret Admire_:_

_JM-S_

**o~0~o~0~o**

satu tahun berlalu, kini Suho seorang mahasiswa. Tidak banyak perubahan dalam diri Suho. Ia masih menggunakan sepeda sebagai alat transportasi. Ia masih seorang yang cukup sulit bergaul, namun sekarang ia memiliki cukup banyak teman. Tidak seperti di bangku sekolah, temannya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sesekali Suho pergi _hang out_ dengan teman-temanya.

Yang berubah dari suho hanya sekarang ia lebih sering pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Seperti nongkrong di café atau sekedar kumpul-kumpul di sebuah taman. Teman-teman Suho sangat mengasyikan dan tidak membeda-bedakan, serta mudah bergaul. Mereka sangat _welcome_ kepada siapa saja, bahkan karena terlalu asyik mereka sering menjahili siapapun. Siapapun yang berarti tidak memandang kenal atau tidak, senior atau junior.

Jika aksi mereka telah keterlaluan (menurut Suho), maka suho akan memperingati mereka. Suho memeperingati dengan memberi nasehat atau kata-kata yang seperti menunjukkan usiannya jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Karena sifat Suho yang seperti itu, teman-temannya memanggilnya _Leader_ ke dua. Leader pertama mereka, **Kris**, adalah orang pertama yang akan mengagguk jika Suho sudah memperingatinya. Meski Kris mengangguk, tapi tetap saja ia akan melakukan kejahilan lagi beberapa jam kemudian. Karena Leader pertama mereka seperti itu, teman-teman Suho yang lain tentu lebih 'mengikuti' Leader pertama. Dan suho, ia hanya akan menghela napas dan kembali memberi nasehat (dan seterusnya seperti itu).

Suho menatap malas pada Kris yang sedang melakukan kejahilan, menyingkap rok mahasiswi baru. Sungguh Suho sangat binggung dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang seperti anak sekolah dasar. Suho sangat menyayangkan sifat mereka, padahal wajah teman-temannya sangat tampan. Terlebih Kris, wajah blesterannya sungguh dapat menarik perhatian dan mampu menjerat pesona siapapun. Disayangkan wajah dan tingkah lakunya berlawanan, membuat Kris yang tadinya dikagumi malah berbalik disindari.

'Orang-orang aneh.' Pikir Suho begitu melihat kawanan teman-temannya makin menjadi.

Suho terdiam dengan pikirannya. Matanya kemudian membola, 'Tunggu! Kalau mereka aneh, berarti aku juga aneh!?' pikir Suho horror, 'Pantas mereka mau berteman denganku.' Suho meratapi nasibnya dengan menyandarkan kepalannya pada tangan yang terkelungkup di atas meja.

"YO! JUNMEN!"

Sedang meratapi diri, Suho tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara berat yang menepuk pundaknya kasar. Sontak Suho menatap tajam orang yang melakukan kekerasan terhadap telinga dan jantungnya. Matanya berkilat tajam (walau tidak dapat dilihat orang lain, karena Suho memakai kacamata), menatap sang pelaku dan mendesisikan nama si pelaku, "Kris."

Kris, sang pelaku meloncati bangku yang diduduki Suho dan duduk disebelahnya kemudian, membuat Suho memutar matanya bosan, 'Banyak gaya.' Pikir Suho.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tahu, asyik sekali menyingkap rok mahasiswi baru itu." Kris merangkul bahu suho dan mengguncangnya.

Suho melepas kasar rangkulan Kris, "Tingkahmu sungguh tidak beradab." Peringat Suho tajam, "Kau sungguh tidak sopan! Yang kau lakukan sama saja dengan pelecehan, Idiot Kris!"

Mendengar nasehat Suho, Kris hanya cengegesan. "Ayolah, Junmen! Kalau mereka gadis baik-baik, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang—katamu—pelecehan." Terang Kris yang membuat Suho menatap heran.

Mengerti pandangan Suho, Kris kembali merangkul Suho dan berbisik, "Gadis itu seorang _pelayan_, setiap akhir pekan ia selalu _melayani _om-om di hotel, bahkan di pinggir jalan pun jadi." Jelasnya dengan nada yang aneh, membuat Suho merinding.

Ia meotot pada Kris, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Suho curiga, "Kau _pemakai_?"

Kris menggeleng, "Setiap akhir pekan, aku membantu orangtuaku di café (kadang-kadang), gadis itu sering menemani om-om yang berbeda-beda tiap waktu."

Suho mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas saja, setelah berteriak gadis itu malah menatap nakal padamu."

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho, "Ada alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal itu," ujar Kris. Suho menatap Kris penuh ketertarikan, "Apa?" tanya Suho.

Kris terdiam sesaat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada gadis tadi, lalu kembali pada Suho. "Dia menyukaimu." Bisik Kris.

"APA!?" suho berteriak tepat di muka Kris, matanya melotot tidak percaya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding.

Kris menatap Suho serius, "Sejak penerimaan mahasiswa baru, gadis itu selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan genit dan nakal. Yang ku dengar, Ia menyukaimu."

"Kenapa bisa?" heran Suho, "Kau tahu kan, aku ini… aneh?" Suho memelankan kata terakhirnya. Sepertinya ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang aneh.

Kris mengangguk mantap, "Aku juga sangat heran. Padahal dia termasuk cantik. Ck, aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darimu. Sepertinya gadis itu buta,"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain, ia malas mendengar ucapan Kris yang semakin jauh maah semakin menjelekkannya dan memuji dirinya sendiri. Penyakit percaya diri Kris kambuh. Suho lebih memilih sekitar dan mengacuhkan Kris yang semakin menjadi. Ketika Suho mengedarkan matanya, seperti waktu berjalan lambat, Suho terpaku.

Mata Suho terpaku pada satu objek yang membuat jantung Suho berdetak lebih cepat. Objek yang membayang di matanya adalah seseorang yang selalu Suho kagumi.

Zhang Yixing.

Orang yang ia kagumi seperti seorang Fan gila.

suho terhanyut dalam pemandangan. Pemandangan dimana Yixing berjalan dengan anggun dan senyum yang selalu membuat Suho berbunga-bunga. Pandangan Suho mulai berimajinasi. Setiap langkah Yixing disertai angin yang berhembus lembut, mengibaskan rambut Yixing yang (Suho yakini) sangat lembut. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekeliling Yixing. Telinga Suho seperti mendengar iringan music surga, menyertai langakah Yixing. Oh, Suho terhanyut, bahkan kini bibir Suho tersenyum seperti orang gila. Gila karena ia mulai membayangkan Yixing berjalan menghampirinya.

berjalan menghampirinya.

_WHAT_‼?

Sekita Suho tersadar dan membulatkan matanya, _SHIT_! Yixing benar-benar menghampirinya! suho gelagapan. Ia segera merapikan pakaiannya, menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, dan membenarkan tata letak kacamatanya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Suho mulai memasang senyuman. Senyum Suho semakin lebar dan melambaikan tangan ketika Yixing semakin dekat dan melambai padanya, sepertinya akan menyapa Suho—

"WUFAN‼"

— ternyata menyapa Kris.

Bibir tersenyum Suho berubah menjadi menganga. Tubuhnya kaku, dan secara tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah. Malu!

"Yixing! Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau kuliah disini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Kris balas menyapa Yixing dan merangkul Yixing. Mengajak Yixing duduk di sebrangnya dan Suho. Suho memperhatikan interaksi antara Yixing dan Kris. '_Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat_.' Batin Suho miris melihat Kris dan Yixing yang asyik mengobrol, melupakan bahwa Suho ada.

Suho menundukkan wajahnya. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mana mungkin Yixing mengenal dirinya. Suho bukan orang yang mudah dikenal seperti Yixing. Suho mengangkat sedit wajahnya, melihat Yixing kembali. Dan Suho kembali merasakan sakit hati. '_Sepertinya mereka berpacaran_.' Batin Suho pilu.

Suho mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat tangan Yixing dan Kris saling bertautan di atas meja. Bahkan sesekali Suho mendengar Kris memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang. _Honey_. Suho menahan napas ketika Yixing pamit pada Kris dengan cara, mencium pipi Kris.

Ketika melihat adegan Yixing mencium Kris, rasanya Suho ingin mencabut jantungnya dan mencincang hatinya kerena merasa sakit. oh, ayolah. Bukankah Suho sudah berniat akan melupakan Yixing? Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini Suho menatap kepergian Yixing dengan sendu.

"Junmen!"

Suho mengerjap, ia berdehem dan menatap Kris yang memanggilnya. "A-apa?" gagap suho.

"Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi kau diam saja." Tanya Kris heran.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu perbincanganmu dengan, dengan gadis tadi." Ucap Suho dengan suara lirih pada kalimat terakhir. Kris mengangguk, kemudian Kris mengajak Suho berbincang kembali. Err.. sebenarnya melanjutkan celotehannya tadi, memuji dirinya sendiri dan membandingkan dirinya dan Suho.

**o~0~o~0~o**

_Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau satu fakultas denganku._

_Aku juga tidak tahu kalau selama ini kita selalu berada di kelas yang sama (sejak semester ini), di tiga pelajaran tertentu._

_Mungkinkah kau mahasiswa pindahan?_

_JM-S_

**o~0~o~0~o**

suho menatap surat dan bunga mawarnya sebelum memasukkan keloker Yixing.

Ya, Suho kembali menjadi pengagum rahasia Yixing. Sudah dua bulan ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti SMA dulu. Hanya saja, kali ini jadwal mengirimi Yixing surat adalah satu bulan sekali. Dan kali ini adalah kali ke dua ia mengirim Yixing surat. Surat pertama yang Suho berikan berisikan bahwa ia menjabut niatanya, ia menulis ia akan menjadi pengagum rahasia Yixing lagi.

Suho memasukkan surat itu melalui celah pintu loker. Bunga mawarnya ia tempel di pintu loker. Kali ini suho gagal membuat duplikat kunci loker Yixing, hal itu yang menyebabkan Suho hanya mengirimi Yixing surat sebulan sekali.

Suho melangkah pergi meninggalkan loker Yixing. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk ke kelas. Suho melangkah menuju kantin, membeli sarapan. Ketika sampai di kantin dan langsung membeli sarapannya, Roti dan susu, suho memelih bangku pojok untuk menikmata sarapannya.

Ketika asyik menikmati sarapannya, tidak sengaja Suho melihat Yixing dan Kris menuju kantin. Suho terdiam sesaat memperhatikan Kris dan Yixing yang terlihat semakin dekat setiap harinya. Mata Suho tertuju pada bunga mawar dan surat yang dibawa Yixing. Kris mengajak Yixing duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari Suho. Kris meninggalkan Yixing, sepertinya Kris mau memesan makanan.

Bibir Suho tersenyum ketika Yixing membuka suratnya dan membacanya. Suho kembali menikmati sarapannya. Melihat Yixing membaca suratnya membuatnya senang, ia tidak peduli jika setelahnya Yixing akan membuang surat dan bunganya. Setidaknya Yixing menghargainya dengan membaca suratnya dan membawa serta bunganya.

**o~0~o~0~o**

"Hei, Junmen." Bisik Kris pada Suho yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Suho membalas bisikan Kris dengan berbisik pula. "Apa" tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dosen. "Kau tahu Yixing, kan?" tanya Kris berbisik. Suho mengangguk. Kini konsentrasinya mulai terslihkan, dari telinganya mendengarkan penjelasan dosen, beralih membuka lebar telinganya ketika mendengar nama Yixing pada Kris.

"Bantu aku aku mencari tahu siapa Secret admier Yixing."

Oh, betapa jantung Suho seakan dihantam batu. Tubuh Suho langsung kaku. Ia menatap Kris terkejut. Kris berdecak mendapat ekspresi Suho, "Ayolah. Aku pernah cerita tentang pemuja rahasia Yixing-Ku kan?" decak Kris.

Suho mengangguk kaku. "A-apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Suho dengan jantung yang seakan lari marathon.

Kris menepuk bahu Suho, "Kau tahu, kan. Aku sangat jengkel dengan pria pengecut itu. Jadi, bantu aku mengawasi loker Yixing setiap pagi. Aku yakin si pengecut itu mengirimi Yixing surat pada pagi hari."

Suho menelan ludahnya tegang. Tiap pagi? Oh, itu sungguh keterlaluan! Jika jadwal kuliah mereka pagi semua, itu tidak masalah. Tapi dari sekian pelajaran, empat diantaran masuk sore hari. Masa Suho harus membuang waktunya hanya untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri menjadi buruan Kris.

"Kura tidak perlu setiap hari, Kris. Jadwal kita di pagi hari hanya dua pelajaran." Bisik Suho mencoba merayu Kris.

"Ayolah, Junmen. Kita tidak tahu kapan si pengecut itu mengirimi Yixing surat. Aku tidak mau terlewat seharipun." Ujar Kris dengan nada memaksa agar Suho setuju, bukan membujuk.

"Apa yang tidak ingin terlewat seharipun, wufan!?"

Oh, Sial! Pertanyaan itu bukan dari Suho. Melainkan dari Dosennya! Kris menatap dosennya dengan gugup dan tersenyum canggung. "Ah, err… pe-pelajaran anda, pak." Dusta Kris dengan raut yang tegang.

Suho menatap dosen yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan mereka. Oh, padahal seingat Suho, ia dan Kris duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kenapa dosennya bisa menangkap basah mereka yang berbisik-bisik? Apa dosennya memiliki pendengaran yang tajam? Atau mungkin matanya seperti bunglon? Suho bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau hal itu benar.

"Benarkah? Satahu saya sedari tadi kalian berbisik-bisik." Dosen itu menatap Suho dan Kris yang tegang. Sebuah senyum, yang diyakini Suho dan Kris adalah seringai tercetak sebelum berkata, "Kelas bukan untuk **Berpacaran**. Silahkan keluar dan kalian bisa berpacaran sepuas kalian. Dan atau mungkin kalian bisa membuat anak. Itu juga kalau diantara kalian memiliki rahim."

Betapa wajah Suho dan Kris merah karena malu. Sangat malu. Bahkan telinga mereka ikut memerah ketika mendengar gelak tawa mahasiswa lain yang mendengar sindiran sang dosen dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

Suho dan Kris segera beranjak dari bangku mereka dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas diiringi oleh seruan mahasiswa lain, serta siulan dan berbagai macam godaan.

Bersyukur di pelajaran ini tidak sekelas dengan Yixing. Kalau sekelas, Suho bisa pingsan berdiri.

**o~0~o~0~o**

_hey, kenapa lokermu selalu di jaga oleh dua orang laki-laki?_

_Gara-gara hal itu, aku harus ekstra hati-hati ketika mengirimu surat._

_Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu siapa aku._

_Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak suka dengan surat-suratku._

_Mungkin kau muak padaku yang mengirim surat padamu lagi._

_Tapi, kalau kau tidak membalas suratku dengan mengatakan kalau kau keberatan, aku akan tetap mengirimnya._

_Jika kau membalas dengan menulis bahwa kau keberatan, aku akan berhenti._

_Lagipula, sepertinya kau sudah memiliki kekasih._

_Meski sejujurnya aku kembali patah hati, tapi aku senang._

_Dengan adanya kekasihmu, itu berarti kau telah melupakan senior kita dulu._

_JM-S_

**o~0~o~0~o**

Yixing menghela napas setelah membaca surat dari pengagumnya. Ini kali ke tiga Yixing mendapat surat itu setelah sekian lama ia tidak mendapatkannya. Yixing memainkan bunga mawar yang disertakan dengan surat itu. Yixing bukannya tidak suka kalau ia dikirimi surat, tapi ia hanya kecewa. Kecewa karena pengagumnya kini hanya memberinya sebulan sekali. Tidak seperti masa sekolah, sering sekali Yixing mendapat surat.

Sejujurnya Yixing sangat bahagia ketika mendapati lokernya _terisi lagi_. Satu tahun tidak mendapat surat dari JM-S, Yixing merasa ada yang hilang. Yixing tidak menyangka, keputusannya untuk pindah ke universitasnya kini, akan kembali mempertemukannya dengan surat-surat si JM-S itu.

Alasan Yixing pindah sebenarnya karena ia berharap akan bisa bertemu dengan JM-S itu. Pada awalnya ia memang kuliah di Cina. Namun satu tahun tidak mendapat surat, karena telah menjadi rutinitasnya, Yixing kembali ke Korea. Dan kejutan menyapanya. Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan surat pemujanya. Dan kini ia bertekad untuk bertemu langsung dengan pemujanya.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya meminta tolong pada Kris untuk memata-matai lokernya.

"Hey, _Honey_!"

Rasanya ingin sekali Yixing memukul Kris karena telah mengejutkannya. Terlebih ketika Kris memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi hal itu urung karena Kris keburu melepas pelukannya dan duduk di depannya. Bersama seseorang yang tidak Yixing kenali.

Yixing metap Kris dan temannya curiga. Seingat Yixing, jam segini mereka ada pelajaran. "Seingatku kau ada kelas jam ini, Kris." Ucap Yixing. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih mengarah ke pernyataan.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. "Kami diusir." Cuek Kris. Ia menatap langit-langit kantin, tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala.

"Kapan kau akan berubah? Kalau begini, aku yakin orangtua kita akan membatalkan pertunangannya." Dengus Yixing.

**o~0~o~0~o**

"Kapan kau akan berubah? Kalau begini terus, aku yakin orangtua kita akan membatalkan pertunangannya."

DEG

Suho dapat mendengar jantungnya seperti berhenti selama beberapa detik. Dibalik kacamatnya, mata Suho menatap Yixing dengan sorot sakit. ia meraba dada kirinya dan meremasnya. Sakit. mendengar kenyataan dari mulut Yixing Suho merasakan sakit hati melebihi ketika ia tahu Yixing memiliki kekasih. Tunangan? Mungkin kalau hanya kekasih, Suho tidak akan ambil pusing. Tapi tunangan? Harap Suho sepertinya telah pudar.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah lama menantikan pertunangan ini. tentunya tidak akan kubiarkan batal begitu saja."

Suho menatap Kris. Matanya mulai buram. Sebesar apakah Kris mencintai Yixing? Sampai-sampai Kris tidak akan membiarkan pertunanganya dengan Yixing batal. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. '_Tidak, jangan menangis_.' Batin Suho pilu. Suho merasa tuli. Ia tidak mendengar percakapan Yixing dan Kris lagi. Ia terhanyut dengan pikirannya.

Suho tersentak dari lamunanya ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Suho menatap pada Kris, orang yang nepuk bahunya. Suho bergumam 'apa' bertanya pada Kris.

"Kau melamun?" Kris berbalik bertanya.

Suho menggeleng, "Aku, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Suho. Tidak berbohong, hanya tidak secara gamblang mengatakannya.

Kris mengangguk, "Perkenalkan dirimu pada Yixing. Aku lupa mengenalkanmu padanya." Perintah Kris.

Suho menatap Yixing. Cukup lama. Ia mengulum senyum dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Suho." Ucapnya pendek. Ia sudah tidak ada _mood_.

Yixing menatap Suho heran, "Hanya itu?" tanya Yixing.

Suho memasang ekspresi datar, guna mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek. Bukan maksud Suho untuk bersikap dingin. karena patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama, Suho mencoba untuk tidak bersikap baik. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Suho semakin sakit.

"O-oh." Respon Yixing. Entah ia harus menanggapi Suho bagaimana.

**o~0~o~0~o**

Yixing menatap Suho yang kini berbincang dengan Kris. Mendebatkan prihal mengapa sikap Suho begitu dingin pada Yixing. Yixing menatap Suho lekat. Meneliti penampilan Suho yang _tidak biasa_.

Yixing pikir Suho adalah tipe pemalu dan penyendiri, kalau dilihat dari penampilan Suho. Tidak Yixing sangka ternyata Suho malah bersikap dingin dan begitu datar menanggapinya. Tapi begitu Suho menanggapi Kris, Suho seperti orang yang cerewet dan mudah kesal.

Yah, siapa yang akan tahan dengan Kris yang menyebalkan. Yixing sendiri akan kesal dalam hitungan menit, bahkan dalam beberapa detik jika berbicara dengan Kris. Yixing beralih pada surat yang ia pegang. Daripada melihat perdebatan (yang kini burubah menjadi pertengkaran) antara Suho dan Kris, Yixing memilih untuk membaca surat itu.

Yixing membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Mata Yixing menelusuri setiap kata dalam surat itu. Selesai membaca, Yixing kembali memasukkan surat itu. Ia menghela napas. Beralih matanya pada bunga mawar. Selalu bunga mawar. Padahal dulu JM-S selalu mengirim benda yang berbeda-beda mengiringi surat itu.

Yixing tidak menyangka, permintaannya pada Kris agar mengamati lokernya sia-sia. Pemujanya masih bisa memberikan surat tanpa diketahui oleh Kris. Padahal Yixing yakin sebulan ini Kris melakukannya dengan baik. Tentunya Kris mau melakukan itu juga karena kesal dengan pemuja Yixing.

"Aku duluan!"

Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suho yang pamit dengan nada ketus pada Kris. Dengan langkah yang terhentak Suho meninggalkan Yixing dan Kris. Entah kenapa Yixing terpaku pada punggung Suho. Meski Suho memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak setinggi Kris, tapi entah kenapa Yixing merasa punggung itu begitu kokoh dan akan terasa hangat jika dipeluk.

Hah? Dipeluk!?

Yixing membuatkan matanya dan mengeleng kepalanya kasar, menghilangkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba aneh. Yixing menampar pipinya menyadarkan diri bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya hanya selewat. Mana mungkin ia memuji laki-laki _aneh_ macam Suho.

"Kris," panggil Yixing mengalihkan pikirannya. Kris menatap Yixing penuh tanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan orang _unik_ macam Suho?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak penasaran, kalau Kris yang tampan dan tentunya belagu bisa berteman dengan Suho yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kris.

Kris berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Awalnya hanya iseng, tapi lama-lama setelah mengenalnya, sifat dan sikapnya tidak seperti penampilannya. Aku pikir dia tipe penyendiri, ternyata kalau sudah diajak ngobrol, sangat cerewet." Jelas Kris.

"Yah, awal aku melihatnya pun begitu. Kupikir ia tipe penyendiri dan _terbully_. Tenyata jauh dari kata itu." Ungkap Yixing.

Kris mengangguk, "Oh, bagaimana kabar pemuja rahasiamu itu" tanya Kris yang sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dia kembali mengirimiku surat." Acuh Yixing, "Kau gagal, tuan." Sinis Yixing.

"Aneh, padahal aku selalu mengawasi lokermu dari pagi, sangat pagi malah." Kris mengernyitkan darinya.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih pagi memulainya." Saran Yixing masih dengan nada sinis.

Kris memukul kepala Yixing tanda protes. Apa yang dilakukan Kris menuai emosi Yixing sehingga ia berteriak dengan nyaring, "YAK! Aku ini perempuan! Tidak sopan!" marah Yixing sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" kesal Kris. "Aku tidak mau hanya karena pemujamu itu aku harus mengurangi jam tidurku."

Bibir Yixing merenggut, "Aku kan hanya minta tolong."

"Lakukan sendiri!" kris kembali memukul kepala Yixing. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah Yixing, Kris pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

**o~0~o~0~o**

akhir-akhir ini, Kris sangat heran dengan Suho. Sudah tiga minggu ini Suho menghindar. Ya, Kris yakin Suho menghindarinya. Sejak perkenalan suho dengan Yixing, Suho mulai jarang berbaur denganya dan teman-temannya. Setiap diajak bergabung dan kumpul bersama, Suho selalu menghindar. Bahkan beberapa kali menghilang. Kris tidak menemukan Suho dimanapun.

Ketika Kris meminta bantuan Suho lagi untuk mencari tahu siapa pemuja Yixing, Suho menolak. Suho berkata bahwa itu bukan urusannya, dan lagi ia tidak emngenal Yixing. Kris mau tidak mau jafi menjalankan misi sendirian. Dan karena hal itu, sejak kemarin ia berhenti melakukannya lagi. Ia tidak mau mencari tahu lagi, meski rasa penasaran sangat tinggi.

Ketika Kris memberitahukan bahwa ia berhenti pada Yixing, Kris yakin Yixing sangat kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, Pengagum Yixing itu tidak menganggu sama sekali. Dan Kris juga menduga, alih-alih merasa risih, Yixing malah terlihat menikmatinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kris terlonjak ketika merasakan tepukan yang sangat keras di bahunya. Ia mengeram kesal ketika melihat Yixing, sang pelaku duduk di sampingnya. "Apa!" sewot Kris.

"Hey, aku bertanya baik-baik."

Kris mendengus, "Tidak baik, jika kau memukul bahuku."

"Ok, aku minta maaf." Yixing mengusap bahu Kris sebagai tanpa maaf, "Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau tidak bersama teman ajibmu."

"Dia menghindariku." Jawab Kris sembari memangku dagunya di tangan kiri.

"Kenapa? Kuperhatikan sejak kepindahanku, kau sangat akrab dengannya. Aku sampai berpikir kalau kalian pasangan _gay_." Ucap Yixing dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau aku _gay_, untuk apa aku bertunangan dengan perempuan." Sinis Kris menatap Yixing.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau kau bertunangan hanya untuk _status sosial_." Cuek Yixing.

Kris menahan kekesalnya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Yixing, _toh_ ia sudah sering mendengar hal itu. Ia dan Suho selalu digosipkan sebagai pasangan _gay_. Kris dan Suho tidak menganggap serius gosip itu, mereka menganggapnya hiburan. Dan mungkin hal membantu mereka untuk terkenal dan menjadi sejarah di kampus mereka. Yah, setidaknya walau negative, yang penting terkenal.

"Apa mungkin karena gossip itu, ya?" gumam Kris ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Mungkin saja. Aku pun akan merasa risih jika digosipkan lesbi. Lebih baik aku menghindar kalau itu terjadi padaku." Ujar Yixing.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku harus bicara dengan Suho untuk memastikan. Suho itu hanya memiliki kami. Karena penampilanya, banyak yang tidak ingin berteman dengannya karena berpikir dia adalah orang aneh. Dia itu baik, suka meneraktir kami. Padahal kalau mereka tidak memperdulikan penampilan Suho, mereka bisa menghemat biaya makan. Selama berteman dengan Suho, aku bisa menghemat sampai 50%. Bayangkan, Xing! Aku bisa membelikanmu apapun kalau terus berteman dengan Suho!" cerita Kris dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Ia bahkan menatap Yixing penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi, kau berteman dengan Suho kerena _uang_?" alis Yixing terangkat sebelah.

Kris membungkam mulutnya, "Err.. pada awalnya kami memang seperti itu. Tapi sekian lama berteman, sedikit demi sedikit Suho merubah kami. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bengalnya aku. Sejak ada Suho, kami tidak hanya kumpul bersama, tapi kami pun belajar bersama. Karena itu alasan kenapa nilai aku dan anak-anak yang lain membaik. Yah, walau untuk mendapat nilai itu Suho selalu mengiming-imingi kami dengan uang yang cukup banyak." Jelas Kris lagi. Kali ini ia nyegir begitu mengatakan Suho mengiming-imingi mereka uang.

Yixing memicingkan matanya, "Kau memanfaatkan orang sebaik Suho!? Kau dan teman-temanmu sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tidak menyangka kau orang seperti itu!"

BUK

Yixing memukul kepala Kris dengan tasnya sebelum meninggalkan Kris.

**o~0~o~0~o**

beruntung dosen dipelajaran hari ini tidak masuk, Yixing bisa menenangkan diri karena kekesalannya pada Kris. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Kris memanfaatkan Suho. Memangnya Suho sekaya apa sampai bisa membuat Kris bisa menghemat sampai 50%?

Kalau diperhatikan, selama ia mengenal Suho (dari Kris), pakaian yang dikenakan Suho sederhana. Pakaian khas anak kuliahan, kemeja dan yang membedakan dari mahasiswa lainnya, Suho memakai celana bahan. Seperti bapak-bapak, Yixing selalu berpendapat seperti itu tentang gaya pakaian Suho. Tapi bukan hanya itu, ada lagi yang membedakan Suho dengan mahasiswa pada umumnya. Suho itu…

Culun.

Ya, gaya pakaian Suho sangat culun. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang hampir nenutupi matanya (yang menggunakan kacamata), kacamata bulat yang sungguh terlalu besar untuk ukuran wajahnya, sepatu kets yang seperti tidak pernah dicuci, tas punggung yang terlalu menempel pada punggung, dan… selalu membawa botol minum. Yah, setidaknya Suho tidak mengancingkan kemejanya sampai mencekik lehernya.

Dilihat dari penampilan, tentunya diragukan ucapan Kris. Penampilan Suho saja seperti itu, bagaimana bisa ia selalu mentraktir teman-temannya? Apalagi sepengetahuan Kris, Suho selalu memakai sepeda sebagai alat transportasi ke kampus.

Yixing menghala napas. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan Suho? Ah, tapi kana pa yang dilakukan Suho menyangkut Kris, dan apapun hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kris, akan menjadi urusannya juga. Ah, Yixing masih mencurigai alasan Kris. Ia tidak percaya Suho memiliki uang yang banyak. Yixing yakin, suho pasti orang dari kalangan biasa seperti dirinya dan Kris. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah darimana Suho bisa mendapatkan uang banyak?

Yixing kembali menghela napas. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Ternyata terlarut dalam pikiran membuatnya tidak sadar telah sampai di belakang gedung kampus. Yixing masih terpekur dalam pikirannya, menebak-nebak darimana Suho mempunyai uang. Laki-laki culun dan sedikit… errr— suram seperti Suho tentunya tidak mungkin menjadi— gigolo. Hell! Mana ada yang mau membayar laki-laki dengan dandanan aneh dan suram.

"ARGGHH‼"

Yixing berteriak sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia pusing memikirkan Suho. Ah, sudahlah apa gunanya juga bagi dia. Toh itu urusan Suho mendapat uang dengan cara apa. Yixing terdiam sebentar dan menghela napas, tapi tetap saja hal itu menyakut Kris juga.

"Yixing-sshi."

Yixing menoleh ke samping kirinya, dimana asal suara yang memanggilnya. Alis Yixing terangkat ketika mendapati Suho —orang yang dipikirkannya— duduk diujung bangku. Yixing menganga, ia menutup wajahnya karena malu. Yixing yakin, saat ia berteriak dan emngacak rambutnya Suho telah berada di sampingnya. Atau mungkin—

"Sejak kapan kau disini" tanya Yixing dengan wajah yang merah.

"Sebelum kau duduk di bangku." Jawab Suho datar.

—sebelum Yixing datang.

Yixing menekuk wajahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Yixing mengundang pertanyaan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Suho dengan nada Khawatir yang kentara.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suho, "Hanya berpikir kenapa orang sepertimu bisa berteman dengan Kris." Jawab Yixing apa adanya.

Mendengarnya, Suho menunduk. Ia meremas buku yang ia baca tadi, "Apa kau malu kalau Kris memiliki teman sepertiku?" tanya Suho dengan lirih.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, tidak pernah terpikir olehku Kris akan berteman dengan orang unik macam dirimu, Suho. Sejak kecil Kris itu cukup pemilih dalam hal berteman." Jelas Yixing.

Suho terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yixing tentang Kris. '_sejak keci? Bahkan mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Pantas saja mereka bertunangan. Kalau begini, aku benar-benar tidak ada harapan._' Batin Suho mengasihani dirinya. Suho menatap pada Yixing. Suho sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jarak Yixing dan dirinya sangat dekat. '_sejak kapan_?' pikir Suho.

"Boleh aku bercerita, Suho-sshi?" tanya Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau.

Suho ikut menatap danau, "Silahkan." Ucap Suho mempersilahkan.

"Aku… aku memiliki pengemar rahasia," Suho menahan napas mendengar awal ceria Yixing. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi tegang. "Sejak SMA ia mengirimiku surat dan berbagai macam benda. Awalnya aku sangat risih dan takut, tapi tiap kali aku membaca suratnya aku merasa bahwa pengemarku orang baik. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku selama kegiatannya mengirimi surat. Bahkan ketika aku memintanya untuk bertemu, ia menolak."

Yixing menatap pada Suho, suho yang merasa ditatap balas menatap Yixing. Pandangan mereka bertemu, "setelah lulus, aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Cina. Tapi ternyata keputusanku salah," Yixing terdiam sebentar, ia memutus kontak matanya dengan Suho. Kembali memandang danau.

"Selama dua tahun menerima surat dan perhatian pengemarku melalui surat, aku merasa kehilangan. Satu tahun kuliah di Cina membuatku merasakan ada yang kurang. Aku terbiasa membaca surat-surat dari pengemarku. Hal itulah yang mengakibatkan aku pindah ke kampus dimana ada Kris. Tidak kusangka, keputusanku ke kampus ini tepat."

Yixing kembali terdiam, ia kembali menatap Suho dan kali ini tersenyum pada Suho, membuat jantung Suho berdetak tidak karuan melihat senyum manis gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku mendapatkan surat darinya lagi. Dari pengemarku. Aku sangat bahagia."

Pernyataan Yixing membuat Suho merasa berbunga-bunga. Ia tidak menyangka Yixing sangat bahagia mendapat surat darinya. Segaris senyum Suho tampilkan. Ia sangat suka melihat senyum Yixing. Ini adalah kali pertama Yixing padanya, karena dirinya walau secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Suho setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa bahagianya.

Yixing mengulum senyum, ia menarik tangan Suho dan berkata, "Karena Kris bilang, kau pendengar yang baik." Jawab Yixing.

Bibir Suho kini menekuk ke bawah, '_Karena Kris ya_..' miris Suho. Rasa berbunga-bunga Suho karena Yixing menyentuh tangannya, kini layu. Suho melepaskan tangan Yixing, "Kenapa kau begitu bahagia ketika mendapat surat dari pengemarmu lagi?" tanya Suho sangat ingin tahu.

"Karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. ingin berterimakasih atas perhatiannya padaku selama ini." ekspresi Yixing berubah suram, "Tapi, surat terakhir yang kudapat dia menulis bahwa surat itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Padahal aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. aku sangat penasaran dengan wujudnya."

"Bagaiman pada saat kau bertemu dengannya kau akan kecewa?" Pertanyaan Suho membuat Yixing terkejut, "Kenapa?" tanya Suho heran melihat reaksi Yixing.

"Dia juga mengatakan itu. Dia selalu menulis bahwa jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan kecewa." Jawab Yixing. "Sebenarnya aku juga sangat takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut… emh… dia orang _aneh_. Sepertimu—" Yixing meneruskan dengan matanya yang menatap pada penampilan Suho.

Suho yang mendapat tatapan Yixing dan ucapannya merasa terseinggung. Ia menunduk dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lau memasukkan bukunya k etas dan berdiri. "Maaf kalau aku orang aneh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing membantu. Ia menatap Suho yang menjauh. "Su-Suho!" panggil Yixing begitu ia tersadar dan mulai mengejar Suho.

Yixing merasa bersalah.

**o~0~o~0~o**

genap satu bulan Suho menjauhi Kris. Kris berjalan lemas menghampiri Yixing yang tengah duduk di kantin. Kris duduk disamping Yixing dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yixing. Yixing yang merasakan bahunya berat menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing. Yixing meletakkan sendok yang sebelumnya ia pegang.

Tanpa membuka mata Kris menjawab, "Suho." Jawabnya Singkat. Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau kau saja sulit mendekatinya lagi, apalagi aku." Ucap Yixing. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing penuh tanya. "Aku membuatnya tersinggung." Kata Yixing begitu menyadari tatapan Kris.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Suho memangnya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Aku mengatakan kalau dia _aneh_." Jawab Yixing berbisik.

Kris menatap aneh pada Yixing, "Hanya karena itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. harusnya kau tidak menyinggung penampilannya."

"Ini aneh." Gumam Kris. Yixing mentap Kris penuh tanya. Kris menatap Yixing serius, "Selama ini, jika ada yang mengatakan atau menyebutnya aneh, ia akan acuh. Suho bahkan menganggap angin lalu tanggapan orang lain mengenai penampilannya. Kenapa saat kau mengatakanny, Suho tersinggung?" heran Kris.

"Mungkin karena aku perempuan?" pendapat Yixing tidak yakin.

Kris menghela napas, ia kembali mendarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yixing. "Ck, entahlah. Sejak menghindariku, Suho menjadi semakin aneh!" dengus Kris.

Mata dibalik kacamata itu mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukan Kris dan Yixing. Sudah sejak tadi Suho menatap Yixing dari kejauhan. Suho awalnya menikmati memandang Yixing, tapi begitu Kris datang dan menyandar pada Yixing, Suho beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

Suho tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi karena melihat kedekatan Kris dan Yixing. Ia sudah cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan Yixing. Sejak kejadian di danau itu, Suho semakin Yakin Yixing tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya. Karena hal itu, kali ini Suho benar-benar akan melupakan Yixing.

Yixing telah menjadi milik Kris.

Kris adalah sahabat pertamanya.

Dengan emngetahui hubungan ornag yang ia cintai dan sahabtnya, cukup bagi Suho memiliki alasan untuk menjauh. Tidak mungkin Suho merebut Yixing dari Kris. Selain itu…

Mana mau Yixing dengan orang seaneh dirinya.

Suho sadar diri.

Karena itu, mulai saat ini ia akan menjauhi Kris dan Yixing. Berada di dekat Kris, tentunya aka nada Kris. Menjauhi salah satunya akan menjadi kesia-siaan, karena itu ia akan kembali seperti dulu.

Hidup menyendiri, tanpa teman.

Dan Suho akan melupakan cintanya.

**o~0~o~0~o**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari libur adalah hari yang dihindari Suho (kecuali minggu). Suho akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya hanya di rumah. Tidak ada sedikitpun rencana baginya untuk keluar rumah. Padahal sejujurnya Suho sangat kesepian. Tapi karena hal seperti ini telah ia alami dalam waktu yang lama, maka ia sudah terbiasa. Menghabiskan waktu liburnya hanya di rumah dengan bermain game atau menonton film. Terkadang ia akan belajar memasak, berkebun, bahkan mencuci baju sendiri.

Bersyukur kampus hanya libur selama tiga hari. Entah ada perayaan apa sehingga kampus meliburkan kegiatan belajar. Tapi untuk kali ini Suho sangat bersyukur, karena ia tidak perlu menghindari Kris dan kawanannya. Ia bisa beristirahat untuk menghindari Kris dan memulihkan hatinya yang masih patah. Saat ini Suho tengah bermalas-malasan di kamarnya, ia membaca majalah game yang baru ia beli kemarin. Edisi terbaru. Sedang asyik membaca, ponsel Suho bordering. Suho menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan beralih pada poselnya. Sebuah pesan.

Suho melempar ponselnya ke pinggir kasur setelah membaca pesan itu. Kris. Pesan yang ia terima dari Kris, ia mengajak Suho untuk berkumpul bersama, ditempat biasa. Suho melanjutkan membaca majalahnya. Sampai sekitar 15 menit berlalu, ponsel Suho bordering, kini sebuah panggilan. Suho mengambil ponselnya. Begitu melihat Kris yang menelpon, Suho langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan mengubah ponselnya ke mode hening.

Sepertinya Kris tidak menyerah, ia menghubungi Suho. Lagi dan lagi sampai Suho menghitung sebanyak 15 kali Kris menelpon, kalau Suho tidak salah hitung. Mendapati ponselnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi, Suho meraih ponselnya dan hendak menghapus riwayat panggilannya. Namun begitu ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal, Suho beralih untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

"MWO!?"

Itu adalah reaksi Suho yang mungkin melampaui rasa terkejut pada umumnya. Suho yang tadinya tiduran, setelah membaca pesan itu sontak terduduk. Ia membaca pesan itu berkali-kali dengan mulut yang mengangga dan mata yang melotot. Sangat jelek. Jika orangtuanya melihatnya berekpresi seperti itu, pasti akan mengatai anaknya, sangat jelek.

Setelah meyakinkan diri dan merasa matanya tidak bermasalah, perlahan-lahan ekspresi Suho berubah menjadi tersenyum bodoh. Ia bahkan mulai berdiri dan meloncat-loncat di tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak…

"YIXING MENGAJAKKU KENCAN‼"

Itulah yang diteriakkan Suho selama lima menit. Yeah, Yixing mengajaknya— err… sebenarnya Suho terlalu percayadiri untuk menyebut ajak Yixing untuk bertemu sebagai kencan.

Dalam pesan tersebut jelas tertulis bahwa Yixing meminta agar mereka bertemu jam 12 siang untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Yixing memintanya bertemu di café dekat kampus.

Setelah puas meloncat dan berteriak, Suho loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Haahhh… padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sepertinya Suho terlalu bahagia sampai tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yixing. Atau mungkin Suho ingin berlama-lama berdandan dulu, maklum mau kencan— ah, bertemu gebetan.

Setidaknya, hari libur Suho kini terisi dengan penuh kebahagian… mungkin. Buktinya Suho melupakan bahwa ia tengah patah hati pada Yixing dan berniat melupakan Yixing serta menjauhinya. Tapi nyatanya, mendapat pesan ajakan dari Yixing langsung membuatnya berubah. Suho seperti lupa bahwa ia patah hati dan seakan keinginannya untuk melupakan Yixing tidak pernah ada.

Sepertinya Suho masih labil.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

**Secret Admier**

**_0_0_0_**

**Joon Myeon – Yi Xing**

**Kris **

**(SuLay X KrisLay)**

**_0_0_0_**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warnin': Typo, 5k+**

**_Hye Fye_**

**Happy Reading**

**_0_0_0_**

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Rambut?

Cek

Baju?

Cek

Celana?

Cek

Tas?

Cek

Sepatu?

Cek

Botol minum?

Cek

Suho menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca sebuah café. Suho tersenyum puas begitu semuanya telah sempurna. Rambut telah ia sisir klimis, kemejanya merupakan keluaran terbaru, celananya pun keluaran terbaru, sepatu juga keluaran baru, tas yang dipakainya kini tas slempang, dan tentunya botol minum yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Ah, sempurna.

Suho hampir saja akan memasuki café itu kalau saja ia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Suho kembali mematut dirinya di depan kaca jendela café, tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang menatapnya aneh. Suho kembali mengecek penampilan, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Suho meneliti wajahnya, mungkin ada busa sabun yang masih menempel. Ah, tapi tidak. Suho kembali meneliti penampilannya sampai ia menatap lama pada matanya. Mata…

"KACAMATA‼"

Teriakan Suho membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang berjengit terkejut. Mereka menatap Suho dengan tatapan tajam, yang tentunya tidak disadari Suho karena kini ia sibut membongkar tasnya. Mencari kacamata kesayangan. Suho tersenyum puas begitu menemukan kacamatanya dan memakainya. Kini dengan percaya diri Suho memasuki café dimana Yixing tengah menantinya.

Ketika Suho memasuki café, Suho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tidak nyaman ditatap para pelayan dan pengunjung lainnya. Suho berjalan cepat ke meja dimana Yixing telah menunggu. Sampai di meja tempat Yixing berada, Suho segera mendudukkan diri dan meminta maaf karena terlambat.

Suho hanya mampu terpukau ketika Yixng mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan senyum manisnya. Oh jangan lupakan lesung pipinya yang mampu membuat Suho melayang. Suho menatap Yixing tidak berkedip, bahkan mulai berkhayal mereka tengah bermesraan.

"Ehm!"

Yixing berdehem menyadarkan Suho yang kini mulai mengkhayal dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Entah apa yang dikhayalkan Suho sampai mengangga dan membuat Yixing— jijik, apalagi dengan penampilan Suho yang— ugh! tidak perlu diceritakan lagi. Suho mengatupkan mulutnya dan tersenyum malu.

"Suho-sshi, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku waktu itu. Maaf sudah menyinggungmu. Sejujurnya saat itu aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Yixing berucap langsung ke inti. Ia menatap Suho dengan penuh pengharapan akan dimaafkan.

Suho menatap Yixing datar dan membatin, '_Jadi kau mengataiku kalau aku tidak ada? Itu sama saja._' Rasanya ingin sekali Suho memaki Yixing, tapi tentu ia tidak mau. Ini kenca mereka kan? Jadi Suho harus menahan amarahnya da mengendalikan hatinya yang mungkin akan terguncang dengan ucapa-ucapan Yixing yang tanpa disaring (terkadang). Mirip Kris sekali.

Berterimakasihlah karena saat ini Suho sedang bahagia, ia dengan senang hati mengangguk dan memaafkan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum senang karena Suho telah memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun memang Yixing tidak bermaksud menyinggung Suho. Ia hanya mencoba menggambarkan, tapi ternyata langkahnya salah.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Suho yang kini beralih membaca buku menu. Suho sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya karena ia tidak kuat melihat senyum Yixing yang sangat manis. Mungkin kalau berlama-lama ia bisa terkena diabetes.

Yixing ikut membaca menu. Mata Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali begitu mendapati harga makanan dan minuman di café tersebut sangat 'wah'. Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup, '_Mahal sekali. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa makan, padahal aku sangat lapar._' Rintih Yixing. Ia menatap nanar pada buku menu itu.

Yixing menatap Suho yang masih tenang membaca— memilih makanan dan minuman apa yang akan dipesan. Yixing bersyukur Suho tidak menyadari gerak-geriknya yang gelisah. Yixing mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Suho, kalau ia tidak memiliki uang cukup banyak. Yixing merutuki café tempatnya berada, kenapa sangat mahal untuk harga makanan di sebuah café? Café ini kan berada di daerah universitas, harusnya disesuaikan dengan kantong mahasiswa.

"Sudah menentukan pesanan?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat Yixing tertarik dari pikirannya. Yixing tersenyum canggung. Ia benar-benar binggung. Perutnya kelaparan, tapi uang yang ia bawa hanya cukup untuk memesan minuman. Yixing berdehem, "Aku…aku pesan minum saja." Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya memesan minuman.

Ingatkan Yixing untuk menghubungi Kris agar menjemputnya setelah selesai.

Suho menatap Yixing ragu, "Kau yakin? Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Kalau tidak makan aku takut kau sakit." khawatir Suho.

Yixing hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Suho lebih cepat, "Aku pesankan saja, ya. Aku akan memesan menu yang sama." Dan tanpa menghiraukan Yixing yang kembali hendak menolak, Suho terlebih dahulu memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan makan.

Yixing cemas. Makanan yang dipesan Suho harganya terbilang mahal. Jika ia total dengan minuman, bisa-bisa Yixing akan berakhir dengan mencuci semua piring kotor di café ini. Yixing tidak mungkin berteriak dan meminta pelayan itu membatalkan pesanannya, ia akui sangat kelaparan.

Entah berapa lama Yixing berada dalam dunianya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari pesananya dan Suho sudah berada di hadapannya. Yixing sangat tergoda dengan aroma makanan tersebut.

"Ayo, makan." Ajak Suho yang mulai meraih sendok dan garpunya.

Yixing menatap Suho cemas. Suho tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang melanda Yixing sejak membaca buku menu. Tingkah Yixing sama seperti ketika Suho mengajak Kris makan di café ini. gelisah dan cemas.

"Makanlah. Aku yang membayarnya." Perintah Suho dengan menampilkan senyumnya.

Yixing terpaku melihat senyum Suho. Demi apapun! Yixing merasa mata dan pikirannya sedang bermasalah. Kenapa ia merasa senyum Suho sangat menawan!? Baiklah, mungkin karena efek kelaparan.

Suho yang belum mendapat reaksi dari Yixing, memindahkan piring makananya ke sebelah piring Yixing. Dengan Yixing yang masih berada dalam pikirannya, Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah ke samping Yixing. Suho meraih sendok dipiring Yixing, kemudian menyendokkan makan, dan menghadapkan sendok berisi makanan itu tepat di depan bibir Yixing, "Cobalah, jangan melamun terus. Menu ini favoritku, aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya membola begitu menyadari Suho yang berada disampingnya dan tengah menyodorkan makanan. Yixing menatap Suho gugup ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidak. Kini Yixing merasa jantungnya yang bermasalah. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Yixing masih saja terpaku pada Suho yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang… menawan.

Suho menempelkan sendok itu pada bibir Yixing, member isyarat agar melahapnya. Entah karena terbius senyum Suho atau bagaimana, Yixing membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan tersebut. perlahan Yixing mengunyahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk malu.

Suho tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Suho benar-benar melupakan patah hatinya, sekarang ia malah bertingkah seakan ia dan Yixing sepasang kekasih. Ia melakukannya dengan percaya diri. Mungkinkah ia tertular penyakit percayadiri Kris?

"Enak, kan?" tanya Suho dengan antusias. Senyum Suho sangat lebar ketika Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Betapa manisnya Yixing. Suho memang tidak salah memilih pendamping— eh?

Suho mengalihkan sendok itu ke tangan Yixing, "Aku tidak mungkin menyuapimu lagi, karena aku juga sangat lapar." Ucap Suho ketika sendok itu berpindah dan Yixing menatapnya.

Yixing mengangguk. Ketika Suho mulai menyantap makanannya, Yixing malah metap sendok ditanganya dan beralih pada Suho yang makan dengan sangat lahap. Seperti anak kecil. Melihatnya Yixing mulai memakan makanannya. "Enak." Bisik Yixing. Dalam kegiatan makannya, sesekali Yixing melirik Suho yang makan dengan lahap.

Yixing jadi menginggat Kris. Apakah selama berteman dengan Suho, Kris selalu makan seenak ini? pantas saja Kris jadi bisa memenuhi keinginan Yixing. Kris selalu makan enak, ditraktir pula. Kris hanya mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar transportasi, itu juga Kris lebih sering berjalan kaki.

Yixing termenung. Kapan ia, Kris dan keluarganya bisa makan enak seperti ini bersama-sama. Rasanya Yixing ingin berbagi dengan orangtuanya. Yixing kembali menatap Suho, ia jadi penasaran, siapa Suho sebenarnya? Dilihat dari tingkah Suho, Yixing menduga hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Kini ia percaya kalau Suho memang selalu mentraktir Kris.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Sejak keluar dari café, tangan Yixing digandeng erat oleh Suho. Yixing merasa aneh pada dirinya yang tidak menolak perlakuan Suho. Yixing malah merasa nyaman. Sangat aneh.

"Ah, Yixing. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Yixing menatap Suho sebentar dan menggeleng, "Aku ing—"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau membeli baju untukmu?" potong Suho seenaknya.

Yixing kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku ingin pu—"

"Tenang, aku tahu tempat yang bagus, kok." Dan kembali Suho menyela dan kini ia menyeret Yixing memasuki ke area pertokoan.

Yixing pasrah ditarik Suho. Ia hanya mampu terpaku ketika mendapati dirinya sedang berada disebuah butik yang ia yakini barang-barangnya sangat mahal. Yixing bahkan hanya diam saja ketika Suho menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membantu Yixing mencarika baju yang cocok.

Yixing menatap pegawai butik itu yang tidak langsung menuruti Suho, pegawai itu malah menatap dirinya dan Suho dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mata pegawai itu memicing ketika meneliti Suho dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Yixing jadi emosi melihat pegawai itu yang seakan merendahkan Suho. Ingin sekali Yixing memaki pegawai wanita itu. Yixing menatap Suho berniat mengajak Suho agar keluar dari butik tersebut. namun kembali, ketika Yixing hendak mengajak Suho, Suho malah mengeluarkan dopetnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu.

Mata Yixing melotot ketika Suho mengacungkan kartu itu pada sang pegawai sambil berkata, "Carikan dia pakaian yang paling mahal." Perintah Suho disertai senyum yang aneh.

Yixing beralih menatap pegawai itu yang menampilkan ekspresi sepertinya. Pegawai itu merubah pandanganya pada Suho, dengan kikuk pegawai itu menarik Yixing. Yixing yang ditarik pegawai itu, hanya mampu menatap Suho tidak percaya ketika melewati Suho.

Begitu banyak baju bertebaran. Yixing menatap baju-baju itu nanar, pasalnya baju-baju itu sangat mahal. Pegawai itu mengatakan bahwa baju-baju itu merupakan baju paling mahal. Yixing yakin, satu tahun gaji orang tuanya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar baju yang berjumlah 20 buah itu.

Yixing beralih menatap Suho yang malah asyik memainkan ponselnya. Yixing sangat binggung, apa ia benar-benar harus mengambil semua baju-baju itu atau hanya salah satu. Tapi berhubung Yixing tahu diri, maka ia mengambil satu gaun yang paling murah diantara yang lainnya.

Yixing membawa gaun itu pada Suho, "Emm, Suho," panggil Yixing. Suho menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yixing, "Sudah?" tanya Suho lembut.

Kembali Yixing merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yixing mengangguk, "Ya. Ini gaunnya." Yixing menyerahkan gaun itu pada Suho dengan ragu.

Suho menatap gaun yang diserahkan Yixing, alisnya berkerut. Suho menatap Yixing, "Hanya ini?" tanya Suho dan diangguki Yixing. Suho berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat gaun-gaun yang telah dicoba Yixing.

Yixing mengikuti Suho. Ia berdiri disamping Suho dan melihat Suho menatap gaun-gaun yang tadi ia coba. "Apa gaunya kurang bagus?" tanya Yixing.

Suho tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tidak menjawab secara pasti, Suho malah beralih pada pegawai itu dan kembali menyerahkan kartunya. Dan selanjutnya yang dikatakan Suho, sukses membuat Yixing dan pegawai itu mengangga dengan mata yang melotot sempurna.

"Aku ambil semuanya."

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Dalam satu hari ini, begitu banyak kejutan yang diberikan Suho. Yixing menjadi semakin penasaran, Siapa Suho sebenarnya? Sekaya apa Suho sampai mampu membelikannya berbagai macam barang dalam satu hari? Lalu kenapa Suho membelikannya barang-barang tersebut, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Mereka hanya saling mengenal karena Kris.

Yixing mencengkram baju pinggir Suho. Saat ini Yixing diantar pulang oleh Suho menggunakan sepedanya. Suho bilang, barang-barang milik Yixing akan diantarkan, jadi Yixing hanya membawa sebuah boneka Unicorn berukuran sedang.

Bersyukur tempat tinggal Yixing cukup dekat dengan kampus, sehingga Suho tidak akan kelelah memboncengnya. Yixing mentap punggung Suho. Ia tidak menyangka, meski badan Suho tidak begitu besar, tapi ia mampu membonceng Yixing tanpa kelelahan. Jalanan menanjakpun Suho tidak melepas sepedanya, Suho malah menyuruh Yixing berpegangan erat.

Hari sudah malam. Karenanya jalanan terasa sepi. Yang dapat Yixing dengar hanya suara kayuhan sepeda Suho dan deru napas Suho. Yixing sungguh merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Hanya satu hari, hanya satu hari Yixing benar-benar mengenal Suho, namun ia merasa nyaman.

Yixing tidak melihat Suho dari uangnya. Bukan nyaman karena Suho membelikannya berbagai macam barang. Yixing merasa nyama bersama Suho karena perhatiannya. Seharian tadi, Suho memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih.

Kekasih?

BLUSH

Wajah Yixing merah. Ia merutuki pikirannya yang ngelantur. Yixing menggeleng keras. cengkramannya pada baju Suho mengencang. Ia mengintip wajah Suho, dan pikiran gila menghampirinya.

Suho sangat sexy!

Ok, seharian bersama Suho sepertinya membuatnya tertular keanehan Suho. Mana ada perempuan yang berpikir kalau laki-laki dengan kacamata besar dan rambut yang basah karena keringat terlihat sangat sexy? Err— tapi Suho memang sexy. Rambutnya yang berkibar, penampilannya yang kini acak-acakan, dan wajah yang penuh peluh itu...

'_Argh! _Yixing_ kau sudah gila‼' _batin Yixing menjerit.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Sejak kejadian dimana Suho membelikan berbagai macam barang, Yixing tidak berani menemui Suho. Bahkan sekedar bertatap muka. Melihat Suho saja membuat jantungnya tidak terkendali, apalagi berdekatan dengan Suho.

Tingkah Yixing mengundang tanya bagi Kris. Setiap Kris menanyakan keadaan Yixing, selalu dijawab dengan ketus dan malah terkadang tidak dijawab. Kris menjadi kesal. Hubungannya dengan Suho saja belum membaik, sekarang ditambah Yixing yang mengacuhkannya..

Suho sendiri, ketika melihat Kris, ia kembali galau. Ia megninggat perbincangan Kris dan Yixing. Hal itu membuat Suho _down _lagi, patah hati lagi. Apalagi sejak mendapati Yixing yang menjauhinya. Suho semakin lemas dan ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Saat ini baik Kris, Suho, dan Yixing sama-sama menjaga jarak.

Sampai sebuah tugas yang membuat Kris dan Suho satu kelompok. Suho tentu sangat keberatan, tapi Kris menjadikan hal ini sebagai kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Suho. Suho tentu tidak bisa meminta dosennya merubah kelompok. Terpaksalah Suho satu kelompok dengan Kris.

Ketika kuliah selesai, Kris memaksa Suho untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari itu juga di rumah Suho. Suho menolak, tapi Kris keras kepala. Dan jadilah saat ini Suho mendorong sepedanya dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak mungkinkan Suho membonceng Kris.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Elak Suho.

Kris mendengus, "Kau melakukannya, Junmen."

"Lalu kalau aku menghindarimu memangnya kenapa?" tantang Suho.

"Ayolah, Junmen. Aku ini sahabatmu. Apa yang menyebabkan kau menghindariku. Seingatku hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

Suho menghela napas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kris tajam. "Aku patah hati karenamu." Jawab Suho.

Mata Kris melotot, tubuhnya merinding, dan Kris mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kris berucap dengan tampang ngeri, "Kau menyukai… ku?" ngeri Kris.

Suho mersakan ada kedutan di dahinya, ia memukul Kris dengan tasnya. "Manamungkin! Aku patah hati karena gadis yang aku sukai menyukai pria lain! dan sialnya pria itu kau, Kris!" teriak Suho.

Kris mengerjap, "Hah? Jadi kau patah hati karena itu? Kalau begitu rebut saja, apa susahnya? Kalau begitu buat dia memperhatikanmu! Dia menyukaiku atau tidak, kan bukan urusanku!"

Suho mendengus, "Mana bisa. Aku tidak mungkin merebut tunanganmu. Dan tentu saja urusanmu, idiot Kris." Bisik Suho.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Kris karena tidak mendengar bisikan Suho.

Suho menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas. Yang penting aku tidak akan meghindarimu lagi." Ujar Suho tanpa menatap Kris.

Kris megangka bahunya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan gumaman Suho tadi. Setidaknya Suho sudah tidak akan menghindarinya lagi. Hmm… mulai saat ini Kris akan bisa menghemat uang kembali.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah bangunan besar dan mengah dengan sebuah pagar besi yang menjulang sangat tinggi.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bangunan megah itu. Kris hendak memanggil Suho yang berjalan mendekati bangunan itu. Alis Kris mengernyit. "Suho," Panggil Kris. Suho menghentikan angkahnya dan menatap Kris. Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Rumahmu dimana? Disini sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Hanya rumah besar itu yang tersisa disini." Tanya Kris dan menatap Suho linglung.

Bagaimana tidak linglung? Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, yang Kris dapati hanya jalan yang menuntun ke rumah besar satu-satunya dihadapannya. Rumah itu bergaya eropa. Kris yakin untuk sampai ke pintu rumah, Kris harus berjalan sejauh 100m. kris juga sangat yakin, rumah itu memiliki hutan kecil, karena banyak pohon disekitar rumah. Tembok besar dan kokoh mengelilingi Rumah, dengan sebuah gerbang menjulang tinggi berpintu dua. Dan dijaga oleh tujuh bodyguard. Ditempat Kris berdiri, tidak ada rumah lain dan jalan lain.

Kris menatap Suho menuntut jawaban. Kris melihat Suho mengernyit dan tangan menunjuk ke rumah besar itu. Kris was-was. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Kris mengangga lebar begitu Suho menjawab,

"Itu rumahku."

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia sangat kesal pada Kris. Tadi Kris memaksa Suho untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya, tapi belum sampai ke gerbang Kris mengatakan tidak jadi karena ia ingat harus mengantar ibunya belanja.

Ck, Suho tahu kalau itu hanya alasan Kris kerena tidak mau ke rumahnya.

Selalu seperti itu. Sejak sekolah dasar, ketika Suho mengajak teman-temannya bermain ke rumahnya, mereka selalu membatalkannya ketika melihat rumah Suho. Suho selalu berpikir, apa yang salah dari rumahnya? Sempat terpikir kalau rumahnya menyeramkan karena memiliki hutan kecil. Tapi tidak mungkin. Suho yakin bukan karena itu alasannya.

Pernah ketika sekolah menengah pertama Suho meminta pindah rumah, namun orang tuannya menolak keras. meminta orangtuanya merenovasi rumahnya pun ditolak. Jadilah sampai sekarang ia malas mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah. Hasilnya selalu sama, melarikan diri.

Suho menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia termenung sesaat sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Yixing.

Suho binggung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Yixing menghindarinya. Apa mungkin karena hari dimana ia dan Yixing pergi bersama? Seingat Suho, ia memperlakukan Yixing dengan baik. Tidak menyinggung atau menyakiti Yixing. Apa yang salah?

Suho terus memutar memorinya, mengingat-ingat mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan. Sampai ia teringat pada Kris. Suho menghela napas, tentu saja Yixing menghindarinya. Yixing pasti merasa bersalah pada Kris, karena Kris tunangannya. Hubungan mereka pasti akan memburuk jika Kris mengetahui bahwa Yixing ken— pergi bersamanya. kris pasti sangat marah.

Tapi seharusnya Yixing mengatakannya pada Suho. Yixing seharusnya mengingatkan Suho kalau ia telah bertunangan dengan Kris, dengan begitu Suho sudah pasti tidak akan lancang membawa tunangan orang. Suho yang telah lama mengimpikan akan pergi berdua dengan Yixing, menjadi lupa segalannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan pertunangan Yixing dan Kris.

Suho kembali terdiam. Ia kini menatap sekitar kamarnya, sampai ia melihat potret kedua orang tuanya. Suho menatapnya lama sampai ia mengingat ucapan orang tuanya.

Suho harus pandai memilih calon pendamping, jangan sampai ia memilih pendamping yang melihatnya karena uang.

Apa mungkin?

Apa mungkin Yixing melihat Suho karena uangnya, karena itu setelah mendapatkan berbagai macam barang darinya, Yixing menjauh?

Tidak. Suho yang memberikan secara sukarela pada Yixing, bahkan Yixing beberapa kali menolak. Selain itu, ia dan Yixing kan tidak memiliki hubugan Khusus. Sepertinya memang karena Kris.

Ah, Suho benar-benar pusing.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Yixing menatap lokernya yang tertutup. Dalam hati ia sedang berdoa agar mendapat surat dari _Secret Admier_-nya. Yixng membutuhkannya. Yixing ingin bercerita padanya meski melalui surat.

Yixing menghembuskan napas sebelum membuka lokernya. Dan mata Yixing berbinar kecewa ketika tidak menemukan surat di lokernya. Dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, Yixing menutup lokernya .

Yixing melangkah meninggalkan lokernya. Ia berjalan lemas menyusuri lorong kampus yang sepi karena hari mulai gelap. Berjalan menunduk, Yixing tidak menyadari ada yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya.

BRUK

Seseorang itu menabrak Yixing sampai terjungkal, begitu pula dengan si penabrak.

Yixing mengaduh. ia hendak memaki si penabrak, namun tidak terlaksana begitu melihat rupa si penabrak. Yixing terpaku. meski sekilas, Yixing bersumpah bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya memiliki rupa yang sangat menawan. Yixing tidak berkutik, bahkan ketika laki-laki itu meminta maaf dan mulai meraih tas isinya telah keluar semua. Yixing tidak bisa melihat jelas rupanya karena laki-laki itu menunduk.

Mata Yixing mengikuti gerak laki-laki itu yang membereskan isi tasnya yang berhamburan. Sampai mata Yixing membulat sempurna ketika tangan laki-laki itu memasukkan sebuah surat ke tasnya. Barang terakhir yang dimasukkan.

Jantung Yixing berdatak sangat cepat. Mulutnya menganga. Bibir Yixing bergetar. Memberanikan diri, Yixing hendak memanggil laki-laki itu. Tapi sayang, laki-laki itu telah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Suho mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus dengan bersandar pada bilik toilet. Sepuluh menit berlalu, napas Suho mulai teratur. Suho menaruh tangan kanannya di kening. "Hampir saja." Bisik Suho.

Bibir Suho tersenyum mengingat ekspresi Yixing ketika bertabrakan dengannya. sungguh lucu melihat Yixing dengan mulut yang mengangga. Suho hampir saja mencubit pipi Yixing kalau ia tidak melihat surat yang keluar dari tasnya. Suho sangat ketakutan Yixing melihatnya. Bisa gawat kalau Yixing mengetahui kalau Suho adalah _Secret Admier_nya.

Suho bersyukur, setiap ia mengirim surat pada Yixing, Suho selalu merubah penampilannya terlebih dahulu. Menurut pamannya, Suho itu sangat berbeda jika penampilannya dirubah sedikit saja dan tidak mudah dikenali. Seperti sekarang, Suho melepas kacamatanya dan mengantinya dengan _soft lens_ berwarna hijau. Rambutnya ia acak-acak. Ia melapisi kemejanya dengan cardigan merah. Menganti celana bahan dengan celana jeans. Tidak lupa ia menyembunyikan botol air minum yang selalu dia bawa.

Suho sangat bersyukur kawat giginya telah ia lepas ketika mulai kuliah. Kalau ia masih memakai kawat gigi, dapat dipastikan Yixing akan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Suho.

Pamannya benar. Ketika Suho berpenampilan culun dan tidak sangat berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Hal itu bisa ia buktikan karena Yixing tidak mengenalinya, bahkan tadi ia berpapasan dengan Kris. Kris saman sekali tidak menyapanya.

Setiap mengirim surat pada Yixing, Suho memang selalu merubah penampilannya karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan Yixing. Sejujurnya Suho belum terbiasa berpenampilan seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Suho terlalu terbiasa dengan penampilan culunnya sejak sekolah dasar.

Suho membuka tasnya dan mengampil surat berwarna baby blue. Suho tersenyum. Sejak awal mengirim surat pada Yixing, Suho tidak pernah menganti warna surat itu. Warna itu menurut Suho sangat lembut, seperti Yixing. Suho juga tidak pernah menganti motif surat, selalu bergambai teddy bear. Intinya, Suho selalu menggunakan surat dengan merek yang sama sampai saat ini.

Suho sebenarnya bermaksud kembali mengirim surat pada Yixing. Kali ini untuk menanyakan prihal kebenaran pertunangan Yixing dan Kris. Setiap malam, Suho selalu dihantui oleh pertunangan Kris dan Yixing. Ia belum percaya, ia tidak mau percaya. Karena itulah Suho bermaksud menanyakan kebenaran itu melalu suratnya ini. tapi karena insiden tabrakan tadi, Suho harus menahanya sampai esok hari.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Yixing menatap danau di depannya teduh. Ia menikmati udara pagi yang sangat menyejukkan. Pagi ini Yixing sengaja berangkat sangat pagi karena ia ingin memriksa lokernya. Kejadian kemarin, dimana ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan laki-laki yang ia yakini adalah _Secret Admier_nya, Yixing yakin laki-laki itu mengiriminya Surat lagi.

Awalnya Yixing akan mengejar laki-laki itu, tapi Kris lebih dulu mengajaknya pulang. Karena memang sudah malam, Yixing menurut saja walau dalam hati berteriak ingin mengejar laki-laki itu.

Yixing sangat kecewa ketika tadi ia membuka lokernya dan tidak mendapat surat. Padahal Yixing sangat yakin. _Secret Admier_nya tidak pernah mengganti suratnya, selalu sama. Karena itulah ia memilih mendatangi danau ini sembari menunggu jam kuliah.

Sedang menikmati sejuknya pagi degan nyaman, Yixing merasa bangku yang ia duduki seditik goyah. Yxing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bagian ujung kanan bangku. "Suho?" heran Yixing melihat Suho duduk di ujung bangku.

Suho tersenyum begitu mendengar namanya disebut, "Pagi, Yixing." Salamnya.

"Pa-pagi." Balas Yixing gagap. Setelah membalas salam Suho, Yixing segera memealingkan wajahnya ke danau. Kembali jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya terasa panas saat melihat senyum merutuki tingkahnya yang lagi-lagi aneh.

Yixing tidak tahu harus mengajak ngobrol apa dengan Suho. Ia terlalu canggung. Yixing juga kesal pada Suho yang hanya diam saja, tidak mengajaknya berbicang walau hanya basa-basi setelah member salam. mereka berada dalam keheningan selama 15 menit, sampai akhirnya Yixing mengawali membuka percakapan.

"Aku… ingin bercerita padamu lagi." Ujar Yixing. Dalam 15 menit tanpa perbincangan itu, Yixing berpikir untuk kembali bercerita pada Suho. Ia ingin berbagi dengan orang lain tentang _Secret Admier_nya. Selama ini Yixing memang tidak pernah memberitahukan soal _Secret Admier_ kepada orang lain, selain Kris. Tapi sayang Kris orang yang salah untuk berbagi cerita, Kris justru akan marah-marah jika Yixing bercerita tentang _Secret Admier_nya.

Suho yang diajak bicara oleh Yixing menoleh. Suho berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan mendengar cerita Yixing tentang dirinya lagi atau tidak. Awal bercerita waktu itu saja, Yixing langsung menyinggungnya. Suho takut Yixing akan kembali menyinggungnya.

Tapi… jika Suho menolak, kapan lagi ia akan mulai dekat dengan Yixing? Mungkin saja Suho akan mengetahui pandangan Yixing tehadapnya lebih dari kemarin. Sepertinya ini langkah awal bagi Suho untuk lebih dekat dengan Yixing, dan mungkin saja jika dengan ini Yixing akan terus bercerita padanya. dengan begitu, Suho tidak perlu menjadi _Secret Admier_ Yixing lagi. Lupakan Yixing yang bertunangan dengan Kris. Suho pikir, Yixing dan Kris baru bertunangan, belum menikah. Jadi tidak apakan?

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Suho mengangguk. Yixing berdehem sebelum mulai bercerita. "Ini masih tentang _Secret Admier_ku." Mulai Yixing. Yixing memilih memandang danau untuk bercerita, ia tidak yakin akan lancar bercerita jika melihat Suho.

"Kemarin,"

Tidak, jatung Suho berdetak cepat. Kata kemarin mengingatkan Suho pada kejadian ia dan Yixing bertabrakan. Suho berdoa semoga Yixing tidak mengenali wajahnya. Suho akan mengutuk pamannya kalau ternyata Yixing mengenali wajahnya. Suho mencoba tenang, apapun yang ia dengar nanti Suho harus menerimanya. Ingatkan Suho, ia tengah mencoba mendekati Yixing dengan cara mendengar curhatan Yixing.

"Aku bertabrakan dengan _Secret Admier_ku. Aku sangat terkejut. Ternyata ia jauh dari bayanganku. Tapi," Yixing mengantung ceritanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suho. Mata Yixing mentap Suho dalam, membuat Suho yang memang menatap Yixing sedari tadi menjadi was-was.

"Semalaman aku kepikiran _Secret Admier_ku. Aku merasa entah kenapa," kembali ia mengantungkan ucapannya, kali ini Yixing menatap Suho penuh selidik. "Entah kenapa aku merasa _Secret Admier_ku memiliki bentuk wajah dan postur badan seperti dirimu."

Napas Suho seperti berhenti. Ia memasang raut sangat terkejut. Dengan gagap Suho bertanya, "Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Yixing menghela napas, ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Hari dimana ketika kita pergi berdua, seharian itu aku memperhatikanmu,"

Bagus, ucapan Yixing kali ini embuat wajah Suho merah. Suho menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh Yixing. Padahal Yixing pun sedang menunduk, mana bisa Yixing melihatnya.

"Setiap gerak dan ucapan yang kau lakukan, aku memperhatikannya. Sampai tidak kusangka, ternyata aku merekam semuanya. Gayamu berbicara, gayamu berjalan, tersenyum, dan semua gerak yang kau lakukan. Dan ketika kemarin aku melihat cara berjalan _Secret Admier_ku, dia… sangat mirip denganmu."

Dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, Suho menanggapi cerita Yixing dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Mungkin kau salah. A-aku yakin tidak sedikit orang yang memiliki gaya berjalan sepertiku. La-lalu… kau pernah mendengar kalimat kalau ada sebanyak tujuh orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan kita, kan? Sepertinya _Secret Admier_mu salah satu orang yang mirip denganku. Mu-mungkin." Ujar Suho memberi pendapat.

Yixing menatap Suho, tidak terpikirkan olehnya apa yang diucapkan Suho. Suho benar, mungkin saja orang itu salah satu orang yang mirip Suho. Yixing menghela napas kecewa… eh, kecewa?

Mata Yixing membulat. Kenapa ia harus kecewa jika _Secret Admier_nya bukan Suho?

PLAK

Yixing menampar kedua pipinya, menyadarkan diri dari pikiran konyolnya. Setelah menampar dirinya, Yixing menutup wajahnya yang merah mengingat kekecewaannya. Ia merutuki pikirannya yang kacau. Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Kenapa harus? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Yixing mulai menyukai laki-laki aneh macam Suho.

MENYUKAI!?

Kembali mata Yixing melotot. Kali ini melotot horror. Dan Yixing pun kembali menampar pipinya, berkali-kali. Yixing juga memukul-mukul kepalanya, berharap pikirannya yang mulai _error_ akan segela kembali sehat.

"Yixing?" panggil Suho yang melihat tingkah aneh Yixing. Tidak mendengar panggilan Suho, Yixing malah meremas rambutnya. Apa yang dilakukan Yixing membuat Suho khawatir. Dengan berani Suho mendekati Yixing, Suho meraih tangan Yixing yang meremas rambutnya. Menghentikan Yixing. "Yixing, kau kenapa?" tanya Suho cemas.

Yixing terkejut, ia menatap pada Suho yang sangat dekat dengannya. dengan jelas Yixing melihat wajah Suho yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Wajah Yixing semakin merah, mungki wajahnya akan sewarna dengan tomat kalau disandingkan. Suho semakin khawatir. Dengan berani Suho mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yixing. "Tidak demam." Bisik Suho begitu mendapati Suho tubuh Yixing yang baik-baik saja.

Apa yang dilakukan Suho membuat Yixing semakin merah, kali ini seperti seluruh darah Yixing mengalir seluruhnya ke wajah. Yixing bernapas lega ketika wajah Suho menjauh, Yixing langsung menunduk dalam. Sepertinya Yixing tidak menyadari bahwa kedua tanganya masih digenggam Suho.

"Xingie." Panggil Suho. Yixing tidak bereaksi. Kembali Suho memanggil Yixing, "Xingie," dan Yixing tidak menanggapi, malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Suho berdecak, tangannya beralih meraih wajah Yixing. Memaksa Yixing menatap wajahnya. Suho hendak memanggil nama Yixing lagi, namun belum sempat terucap Yixing malah berlari meninggalkan Suho.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Suho tidak tahu kalau ternyata Yixing bisa berlari sangat cepat. Ia mengejar Yixing segera setelah yixing meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata lari Yixing sangat cepat, Suho sempat kehilangan jejak Yixing. Suho mencari Yixing kesegala tempat di fakultasnya.

Sampai tempat terakhir yang ia tapaki adalah kelas yang akan ditempatinya siang ini. kelas masih sangat sepi. Suho meyakini Yixing ke kelas ini karena seingat Suho, pagi ini Yixing ada jam di kelas yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan penuh keyakinan Suho memasuki kelas tersebut, namun belum lebih dalam masuk, suho mendapati pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Yixing dan Kris berpelukan.

Suho menatap tidak suka. ia bahkan melayangkan tatapan benci pada Kris. Suho akui Kris adalah sahabatnya, tapi jika berhubungan dengan Yixing, Suho akan memandangnya beda. Rival.

Suho memutuskan meninggalkan kelas. Ia berniat kembali ke danau, kaarena ia tidak ingin melihat kemesraan Yixing dan Kris. Suho memang sakit hati, tapi ia tersenyum. Seubah senyum licik.

Suho berjalan tenang menuju danau, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan merebut Yixing, tidak peduli dengan Kris. Toh selama ini Kris yang memaksanya untuk menjadi sahabat Kris. Suho berpikir, yang menikah saja bisa bercerai, apalagi yang baru bertunangan. Jadi tidak apakan?

Egois demi meraih cinta? Sudah hal biasa. Jadi menjadi jahatpun, tidak apakan?

Dan selama duduk memandangi danau, Suho menyusun rencana untuk merebut Yixing dari Kris.

Mulai saat ini, status Suho adalah _Secret Admier_ yang terobsesi pada pujaannya.

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

**TBC**

**~.****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.::_****.Q.****_****.Q.****.~**

Yang bersedia, silahkan dibaca. **Alasan saya tidak memberi kejelasan pada chapter 1**, walau dalam status inprogress.

Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena chapter 1 tidak diberi kejelasan TBC atau END.

Saya melakukan itu karena untuk mengecek akun saya.

**Saya mengalami masalah dengan akun saya**. Sejak memposting **Past and Future (KrisTao)**, review yang masuk, tidak masuk ke email. Saya cek lwat email, tidak ada. Tapi ketika saya cek di akun, revienya masuk. Bahkan laporan untuk behwa saya memposting cerita baru tidak masuk ke email.

Saya tidak tahu apakah akun saya atau email saya yang bermasalah. Saya bahkan kembali merepost Past and Future untuk kembali mengecek.

Untuk itu **chapter 1 merupkan percobaan**. Dan kembali akun saya bermasalah, review sebagian review tidak masuk ke kotak masuk. Tapi anehnya masuk ke email saya, itupun saya menganti alamat emailnya. Dari 15 review, yang masuk ke kotak review hanya 10. Untuk mengeceknya, saya bahkan sampai mereview ff saya sendiri. Dan yang tidak masuk adalah review yang tidak memiliki akun.

Syukur sekarang akun saya sudah tidak bermasalah. Semoga tidak akan bermasalah lagi.

Oya, sebenarnya ff ini tadinya mau saya jadikan oneshoot, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Saya kemudian merubahnya menjadi twoshoot, tapi tenyata belum bisa terselesaikan juga. Semoga saja ff ini hanya sampai 3 chapter. Karena sebenarnya ini hanya ff iseng karena saya belum bisa melanjutkan **The Hidden Princess (YunJae)** dan **DREAM (another World) / (Exo).**

Jika terdapat kesalahan dalam bahasa Inggris, saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris :D. Tapi untuk membaca dan menterjemahkan, sedikit-sedikit saya bisa. Jika ada yang meriview ff saya dengan bahasa Inggris (seperti yang terjadi pada ff saya yang lain), tenang saja, saya mengerti isi review kalian :D.

Saya hanya tidak bisa merangkai kata dan berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang mereview dengan English Ekonomi, karena saya sangat payah jika berhubungan dengan English ekonomi. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena ini bukan pelajaran ekonomi :p

**Terimakasih bagi yang telah bersedia mereview fanfic saya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. (**Seperti chapter awal yang menuai protes :p)

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya XD**

Bagi yang bersedia, silahkan Review :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Yixing menatap surat yang menempel di lokernya.

Surat yang tertempel bukanlah surat dari secret admiernya, melainkan surat yang Yixing senganja temple untuk secret admiernya. Yixing berharap secret admiernya melihat surat yang ia khususkan.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, ketika ia bertemu suho di danau, Yixing tidak melihat Suho lagi. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya pada Kris, Kris menggeleng tidak tahu. Sedikit heran ketika Kris yang ia ketahui telah berbaikan dengan Suho, malah tidak tahu dan sepertinya kali ini Kris yang menjauhi Suho.

Pikirannya yang menduga bahwa Suho merupakan Secret Admier semakin menjadi. Terlebih ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat bunga mawar yang dibawa Suho. ketika di danau ia bercerita atas pendugaannya, tidak sengaja Yixing melihat setangkai bunga mawar di tas Suho yang terbuka. jika memang secret admiernya adalah Suho, lantas laki-laki yang menabraknya kemarin siapa?

Meski Yixing merasa bisa saja Suho merubah penampilannya, tapi tidak mungking akan berbeda sangat jauh. Ck, Yixing sangat pusing memikirkannya. Tapi kalau memang benar Suho…

Wajah Yixing merah.

**~wWwWw~**

**Secret Admier**

―

**Joon Myeon – Yi Xing**

**Kris**

**And**

**Chang Min, Kyu Hyun**

**Si Won, Ki Bum**

**Sehun, Luhan**

―

**Song:**

**Wherever You are 3**

**By:**

**One Ok Rock **

―

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warnin': Typo, 9k+**

―

**_Hye Fye_**

―

**Happy Reading**

**_0_0_0_**

Suho menghela napas lesu. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Meski Suho sudah bertekad untuk merebut Yixing dengan cara apapun, tapi… Suho Binggung!

Suho sudah mencari-cari cara dan rencana untuk misi sucinya, tapi bahkan sampai ia bolos kuliah pun, tidak satupun ide yang muncul! Suho menunduk dalam. Ia merutuki otak cerdasnya, ia juga merutuki dirinya. Suho mendesah dan berkata, "Ughh… susahnya menjadi orang baik~ ingin berbuat buruk saja tidak bisa T.T" suho meratapi nasibnya dan dengan percaya diri mengaku sebagai orang baik. Hhh… mana ada orang baik yang berniat memutuskan hubungan orang lain.

Suho menatap langit-langit kamar pamannya. Sejak melihat Yixing dan Kris berpelukan, Suho langsung pulang ke rumah dan dengan seenak kuasanya ia memasuki kamar pamannya. Suho membaringkan tubuhnya telentang. Ia kembali memikirkan cara untuk merebut Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?"

Suho terlonjak dan segera mendudukkan diri, menatap pada pintu kamar dimana seorang pria berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Suho nyengir dan mengaruk tengkuknya, "Eh? _Hyung_ sudah pulang?" ujar Suho dengan nada gentar. Suho menelan ludahnya begitu sang paman yang dipanggil _hyung_ berjalan ke arahnya. Suho hapal benar kalau pamannya itu sangat tidak suka jika kamarnya dimasuki tanpa izin.

"Menyingkir kau, bantet!" paman Suho menarik selimut yang ditindih Suho, membuat Suho berguling dan jatuh dari ranjang.

Suho meringgis dengan tangan yang mengelus pantatnya. "Ish.. _hyung_, aku kan Cuma numpang tiduran di ranjangmu." Suho bangkit dan mendekati pamannya yang duduk dengan kaki menyilang di ranjang.

Paman Suho mendengus, "Kau harusnya izin dulu padaku. Aku tidak suka kalau ada yang memasuki kamarku sembarangan. Kau tahun sendiri, kan!" jelas paman Suho dengan tegas.

Suho manyun. Dengan gerak tergesa Suho mendudukkan diri disamping pamanya, "Inikan rumah orang tuaku. _Hyung_ Cuma numpang disini. Lagipula, kenapa aku tidak boleh, sedangkan pacarmu boleh? Tidak adil!" seru Suho dengan nada merengek.

Paman Suho memutar bola matanya, "Ck, kau itu sudah besar. Kenapa masih suka merengek sih! Dan diakan pacarku, wajar dong kalau aku membiarkannya memasuki kamarku."

"Tapikaaannn~ aku ini keponakanmu. Seharusnya kau mendahulukan aku, bukan pacarmu yang seperti evil itu!" rajuk Suho tidak terima.

Paman Suho mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Suho sedikit kencang, membuat Suho mengaduh. "Walau kau keponakanku, tetap tidak ku izinkan! Kau itu masih kecil!"

"Ya! Tadi _hyung_ bilang aku sudah besar, sekarang dibilang masih kecil!" Protes Suho.

"Umurmu memang sudah _besar_," kembali paman Suho mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Suho, "Tapi kelakuan dan tinggi badanmu seperti anak kecil, banteeett~"

Suho merenggut. Pamannya ini selalu mengatainya bantet. Padahalkan tinggi badannya tidak pendek-pendek amat. Yah, kalau dibandingkan dengan pamannya Dan Kris, Suho memang pendek. Tapi kan tetap saja kalau dengan perempuan, Suho termasuk tinggi.

"Ada apa? Kau merajuk seperti ini pasti ada masalah?" tanya pamannya yang memang sudah tahu tabiat Suho.

"Yixing sudah bertunangan dengan Kris." Jawab Suho lesu. Suho memang menceritakan ketertarikannya terhadap yixing pada pamannya. Tapi itu juga jarang, sangat jarang malah.

Suho sebenarnya malas bercerita pada pamannya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Teman Suho kan sedikit. Lagipula selama ini yang mengasuh Suho kan pamannya. Pamannyaan mata-mata orangtuanya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Suho, pamannya akan melapor pada orangtuanya. Karena itu, meski ditinggal berapa lamapun oleh orang tuanya, Suho masih memiliki pamannya. Seringkali pamannya menjadi penghubung antara orangtuanya dan dirinya. Karena itu Suho dan kedua orangtuanya memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik.

"Hah? Kris temanmu yang sok bule itu?" Tanya sang paman memastikan. Suho mengangguk. Suho mendelik pada pamannya ketika mendengar suara tawa. Pamanya menertawakannya. "Hahaha.. malang sekali nasibmu, bantet. Sudah cupu, teman sedikit, bantet, beraura suram, dan sekarang pujaanmu telah bertunangan dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Hahahha… bantet, bantet. Kau menyedihkan! Hahahha"

Suho menatap garang pada pamannya yang tertawa terbahak dan berguling-guling di ranjang. "Hahaha… Suho bantet! Kau kalah telak oleh si Kris itu. Dia tinggi, bule, tamvan ―terpaksa kuakui, walau aku paling tamvan―, modis lagi. Yah.. walau kantongnya tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu, tapi… hahhaha… kau kalah telak!" dan kembali telinga Suho panas mendengar penghinaan pamanany."

Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Suho meraih bantal dan meukulkan bantal itu dengan brutal pada pamannya. "Paman Sialan! Seharusnya kau menghiburku! Bukan malah menjelek-jelekan aku, kau pikir karena siapa aku berpenampilan menyedihkan seperti ini, hah!?

Suho menumpahkan amarahnya pada sang paman, Suho kesal, sangat kesal! "Dan aku berpenampilan seprti ini, SEMUANYA KARENA KAU, PAMAN SIALAN!" dan dengan kekutan penuh Suho meninju perut sang paman dengan telak. Membuat pamannya terbatuk dan meringgis.

"Arrghhh.. KEPONAKAN SIALAN!" teriak sang paman ketika Suho kembali memukulnya, kali ini tepat di _anu_-_anu_nya.

Suho tersenyum puas. Dengan tampang angkuh Suho berkata, "Apa yang kulakukan tidak dapat membayar semua apa yang kau perbuat padaku. Gara-gara ide konyolmu, aku harus menjadi seorang cupu yang suram dan dijauhi teman-teman. Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak muak dengan penampilan menggelikan ini, HAH!" marah Suho.

"Aku juga ingin bergaul seperti remaja yang lain. Sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekarang, aku hanya punya sahabat satu! Bayangkan _HYUNG_ BERENGSEK! HANYA SATU! DAN SAHABATKU ITU ADALAH TUNANGAN WANITA YANG KUCINTAI! HUWEEE~"

Dan pada akhirnya Suho menangis layaknya anak kecil. Berguling-guling di ranjang sang paman. Sang paman sendiri yang sudah tenang hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan menyedihkan. Tidak tega melihat Suho yang menangis, sang paman mendudukkan diri dan menghentikan acara berguling Suho. Mengajak Suho duduk dan mengelus punggung Suho. Ceritanya si mau menangkan Suho.

"Salah sendiri menjadi seorang pengecut." Ujar pamannya pedas, "Harusnya kau ungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Kalau aku mengungkapkannya, mana mau Yixing menerima pria cupu sepertiku." Ujar Suho diantara tangisnya.

"Ck, kau itu cengeng sekali!" paman Suho menghapus air mata Suho dengan selimut, kasar. "Kau kan bisa menyatakan cintamu dengan dirimu yang _sebenarnya_." Saran sang paman.

"Tapi nanti Yixing tidak mengenaliku." Suho kembali merengek.

"Memangnya dengan penampilan cupumu Yixing mengenalmu?"

Telak! Pamannya benar. Tapi..

"Yah! Tadi paman bilang aku seharusnya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapikan waktu SMA Yixing tidak mengenalku!" hardik Suho.

"Makanya jadi pria itu harus nekad!"

"Maksud paman, nekad seperti paman yang berpacaran dengan _pria_?" Tanya Suho dengan nada sindiran dan err―ngeri.

Sang paman memasang wajah pacefalm. Ia memukul pelan kepala Suho. "Bukan begitu, bodoh! Maksudnya bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kalau kau memang mencintai Yixing, nyatakan perasaanmu."

"Kalau ditolak?" tanya Suho.

"Ya, nasib. Berarti kau sedang sial. Itu saja." Jawab sang paman enteng.

"UGhh.. memang salah bercertia padamu." Rutuk Suho.

Keadaan hening seketika. Sampai pamanya menepuk kedua tanganya, "Ah!

Kenapa kau tidak memisahkan Kris dan Yixing saja? Aku yakin orangtuamu akan sangat senang melakukannya, apalagi ummamu."

Suho memicingkan matanya, "Appa dan umma tahu?"

Sang paman mengangguk, "Kan aku yang memberitahu hehehe…"

Suho merutuk. Harusnya ia sudah menduga. "Appa dan umma tahu Yixing?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Tentu! Kau pikir karena orangtuamu jauh darimu, mereka tidak melakukan apapun? Mereka menyelidiki Yixing lho~"

"Mereka setuju kalau aku dengan Yixing?" Tanya Suho dengan mata berbinar. Entah kemana perginya tangis Suho.

"SANGAT SETUJU! Aku bahkan sangat menyukai Yixing. Dia mahasiswa yang pintar, rajin, ramah, baik, murah senyum. Ah~ kalau aku tidak punya My Kyu, sudah kusunting YixingMu itu~" sang paman berguling-guling tidak jelas. Sepertinya membayangkan kalau dirinya menyunting pujaan Suho.

Dahi Suho berkedut. Rasanya persimpangan empat sudah bertengger manis di dahinya. Dengan amarah yang mencapai ubun-ubun, Suho berkata,

"Hoo… Jadi, kau mengincar gadis keponakan tercintamu dan akan merebutnya, kemudian mencampakkan diriku, pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihmu selama tujuh tahun ini, Changminie~"

Ah, ternyata bukan Suho. Melainkan sang kekasih pamanya yang kini berdiri angkuh dan aura gelap yang kentara, tepat didepan Suho Dan pamannya. Kegiatan sang paman yang berguling-guling seketika berhenti dan tubuhnya berubah kaku. Seakan tubuh sang paman baru dikeluarkan dari mesin pendingin.

Suho menelan ludahnya. Suho tahu, sangat tahu tabiat kekasih sang paman. Karena itu, dengan gerak pelan, sangat pelan, Suho beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju pintu kamar. Sampai di pintu kamar, ketika Suho akan keluar, Suho mendengar suara dingin kekasih pamanya, "Suho sayang, tutup pintunya rapat. Ah, sekalian kunci dari luar, ne." Perintahnya dengan aura gelap.

Suho mengangguk kaku, dan dengan gerak cepat Suho menutup pintu kamar sang paman dan menguncinya. Dari luar, Suho berteriak, "AKU BERDOA UNTUKMU, PAMAN. SEMOGA KAU SELAMAT!"

―**Secret Amier―**

Suho menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar sang paman. Suho meringgis begitu mendengar suara gaduh di dalam dan teriakan-teriakan dari Kyunhyun―kekasih sang paman. Suho bahkan meringgis begitu mendengar Changmin―sang paman― berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya pamannya itu habis dihajar sang kekasih yang bisa dikatakan pencemburu berat.

Suho sejujurnya sangat kasihan pada paman tercintanya, tapi Suho akui kalau ia juga sangat suka melihat dan mendengar pamannya disiksa dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena siksaan sang kekasih. Bagi Suho, mendengar jerit pilu sang paman merupakan pembalasan atas perbuatan sang paman.

Setelah puas mendengar keributan dikamar pamanya, Suho beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Setibanya di kamar, Suho berbaring di Rajang tercintanya dan kembali memikirkan cara memisahkan Kris dan Yixing. Gara-gara pamannya yang tidak serius, Suho jadi lupa ingin meminta bantuan sang paman.

Suho menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suho sejujurnya merasa aneh pada Yixing yang tidak mengenal dirinya. Mereka kan satu sekolah waktu SMA, tapi kenapa Yixing tidak mengenalinya? Ck, karena penampilannya ini Suho bagai alien diantara siswa lainnya.

Seandainya Suho memiliki sifat seperti pamanya, dapat dipastikan Suho tidak akan semenyedihka ini. Tapi kan… Suho berpenampilan seperti ini juga gara-gara paman sialannya itu.

Suho ingat betul ketika sekolah dasar, dengan entengnya sang paman menyuruh suruh untuk berpenampilan cupu. Tapi harus Suho akui, dengan penampilannya yang cupu dan gaya hidup sederhananya, orang-orang jadi tidak mengenal siapa Suho sesungguhnya. Meski kesal, tapi Suho sangat berterimakasih atas ide gila pamannya.

"Keluargaku… kenapa keluargaku sangat aneh." Ratap Suho, "Kisah cintaku juga menyedihkan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, paman bilang appa dan umma sudah mengetahui siapa Yixing. Kenapa appa dan umma diam saja, katanya aku anak tercintanya." Ujar Suho merenggut.

"Ck, paman bodoh itu malah mengatakan hal tidak-tidak. Sekarang aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang akan umma dan appa lakukan pada YixingKu." Kesal Suho.

Suho melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, menjadikan tanganya sebagai bantalan. Suho kembali berpikir, mencari akal agar rencannya memisahkan Kris dan Yixing terlaksana.

Sedang asyik menyusun rencana, yang akhirnya ketemu juga, Suho mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan angkuh ke arahnya dan duduk disamping Suho.

"Jadi, perkembanganmu dan Yixing bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Suho menghela napas, '_Paman bodoh nan sialan dengan mulut embernya_!' rutuk Suho dalam hati. Suho membalikkan badannya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya. "Buruk. Xingie-Ku bertunangan dengan pria bule-sok-kecakepan-penuh-gaya-pecicilan- yang sialnya ku akui sebagai sahabatku satu-satunya." kesal Suho dengan menekan pada kata bertunangan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau sih, tidak mengikuti saranku. Sudah kukatakan dulu, dekati dia dan nyatakan cintamu."

Suho beranjak dari tiduranya, ia duduk dan bersandar pada Kyuhyun. "Tidak semudah itu~ kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris, aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Tapi kantongmu jauh lebih tebal dari Kris."

"Yixing bukan wanita seperti itu!" sangkal Suho.

"Iya, aku percaya. Changmin kan menyelidiki Yixing. Mana mungkin Changmin menyetujui Yixing, kalau bukan dari kleuarga baik-baik."

"Tapi Yixing bukan dari kalangan seperti kita."

"Kau pikir, umma mu berdarah biru?"

"Darah umma merah, _hyung_." Ujar Suho datar.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut suho. "Hmm… sepertinya keluargamu itu memiliki tipe yang sederhana, ya. Kau dan appamu memiliki selera sama."

"Kalau tidak sama, aku bukan anak mereka!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu melepas kacamata Suho dan _merapikan penampilan_ Suho. "Kenapa masih berpenampilan cupu begini? Kau kan sudah kuliah. Aku yakin, kalau kau menunjukkan penampilanmu yang sebenarnya, Yixing akan menyukaimu."

"Tidak bisa, umma dan appa tidak mengizinkanku merubah penampilan sebelum menikah." Renggut Suho.

"Yah, Changmin bahkan menjadi mata-mata. Berjaga-jaga kalau kau menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat mata Suho menjadi bulat. Terkejut. "Maksudnya?"

"Changmin sangat khawatir, ia takut kejadian masa lalu terulang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

Suho menunduk. "Aku kan sudah besar, mana mungkin aku diculik seperti dulu."

"Penculikan itu, tidak memandang usia. Para penculik memandang statusmu. Kau itu anak pengusaha yang sangat sukses, pesaing appamu banyak. Kau tahu sendirikan, beberapakali keluargamu hampir meregang maut. Terakhir kali, pamanmu yang menjadi sasaran. Bahkan sampai koma." Pada kalimat terakhir, Kyuhyun berujar lirih dan penuh kesedihan.

Suho menatap Kyuhyun simpatik, ia menunduk. "Tapi tidak perlu menjadikan diriku sebagai _orang lain_. Kenapa hanya aku yang dilindungi?" lirih Suho.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai Suho, "Karena kau merupakan putra satu-satunya Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Kau buah hati mereka, permata mereka, nyawa mereka. Karena itu, menjadikanmu _orang lain_ merupakan keputusan yang tepat."

"Tapi―"

"Dengar Suho," kyuhyun memaksa suho menatapnya, "Kalau orang-orang tahu siapa dirimu, kau pikir kau akan hidup tenang seperti sekarang?"

Suho menggeleng, "Tapi, _hyung_. Yixing―"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, **kami yakin Yixing akan menjadi milikmu, SECEPATNYA.**" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sangat yakin.

"Kenapa _hyung_ sangat yakin? Yixing kan bertunangan dengan Kris, aku sudah mengatakannya berapakali, _hyung_."

"Tentu sangat yakin, karena Yixing―"

**BRAK**

"KYUU~"

Suho mendelik dan merutuk pada sang paman yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menubruk Kyuhyun sampai terjengkang ke kasur. Memutuskan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat penting!

"_HYUNG_!" raung Suho penuh amarah.

―**Secret Amier―**

Suho membaca surat yang ditujukan Yixing padanya. Suho sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Yixing membalas suratnya seperti dulu, namun kali ini Yixing tidak memintanya untuk bertemu.

_Hai,_

_Ini pertama kalinya aku mengirimimu surat, sejak beberapa tahun lalu._

_Sedikit merasa aneh sebenarnya,_

_Tapi kali ini aku tidak memintamu agar kita bertemu._

_Aku hanya ingin bertanya,_

_Apakah kau Suho?_

Suho terkejut, tidak menyangka Yixing menanyakan langsung padanya. Kini Suho sangat cemas, dengan perasaan tidak karuan, Suho melanjutkan membaca.

_Aku tidak tahu kau membaca suratku kapan, tapi tadi pagi aku berbincang dengan Suho._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku tidak sengaja melihat di tas Suho ada mawar merah._

_Apakah kau benar Suho?_

_Tapi aku meragukannya, karena aku―kita pernah bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja._

_Kau dan Suho sangat berbeda. Meski aku hanya sekilas melihat wajahmu, tapi_

_Sungguh, kau sangat rupawan._

Jantung Suho berdetak kencang. Yixing memujinya sangat rupawan. Betapa Suho seakan terbang, melayang melintasi langit biru dengan burung-burung mengiringinya.

_Maaf,_

Suho mengernyit kala membaca kata maaf, perasaannya kini tidak nyaman.

_Maaf,_

_Aku baru menyadarinya,_

_Aku menyukai pria lain._

_Maaf,_

_Bahkan sampai detik ini aku belum― ah, maksudku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu._

_Aku sangat berterimakasih atas perhatianmu._

_Kuakui aku memang sangat bahagia ketika mendapat surat darimu._

_Tapi,_

_Kini ada pria lain yang mampu menyentuh dan meraih hatiku._

_Maafkan aku._

_Dengan adanya pria itu,_

_Ku mohon,_

_Aku mohon,_

_Jangan mengirim surat padaku lagi._

_Aku tidak ingin memberimu harapan._

_Aku tidak ingin lebih melukaimu._

_Maaf._

_Ah, satu lagi,_

_Aku mohon, balas suratku,_

_Jika kau adalah Suho._

_Jika kau tidak membalas, berarti kau bukan Suho^^_

_Yi Xing_

Suho meremas surat Yixing. Tangannya terkepal erat. Suho mengambil kerikil kecil dekatnya, kemudian membungkus kerikil tersebut dengan surat Yixing. Dan selanjutnya adalah melempar surat itu ke danau.

Suho menatap benci pada surat Yixing yang tenggelam karena berat kerikil.

"Menyukai pria lain, huh?" Suho berdesis.

Matanya nyalang menatap danau, "Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa pria brengsek yang kau sukai itu, Yixing."

Suho meronggoh saku celananya, mengambil kacamata tebalnya, dan memakainya seraya berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku."

Suho merapikan rambutnya, mengancingkan kemejanya, dan terakhir meraih tas yang diletakkan di bangku. Berjalan dengan angkuh, meninggalkan danau.

Hari ini, Suho akan memulai melaksanakan rencananya, membuat Yixing menatapnya. Membuat Yixing memperhatikannya. Memisahkan Yixing dengan Kris.

―**Secret Amier―**

Dari jauh Suho menatap tanpa berkedip Yixing dan Kris yang sedang duduk berdua. Duduk bersisian dengan sangat akrab.

Suho membenarkan letak kacamatanya, melangkah mendekati Kris dan Yixing dengan nampan penuh makan siang. Suho berjalan dengan santai. Dan tepat ketika Suho berdiri di hadapan Yixing dan Kris, terdapat ruang kosong diantara Yixing dan Kris. Dengan santainya Suho mendudukkan didri diantara Yixing dan Kris. Membuat keduanya terbengong.

Suho tersenyum pada Yixing dan Kris, "Kalian tidak memesan makanan, Yixing, Kris?" Tanya Suho pada keduanya.

Yixing dan Kris yang terbengong berkedip. Kris berdehem, "Ehm. Aku―kami menunggumu." Jawab Kris.

Suho berkedip. Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yixing. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, "Benarkah?" tanyanya pada Yixing. Bertingkah polos.

Yixing berdehem dan mengangguk. Suho tersenyum melihat jawaban Yixing. Tanpa memperdulikan Kris, Suho berkata, "Yixingie, makan bersamaku saja. Aku memesan makanan terlalu banyak. Kita makan berdua, ne?" ajak Suho dengan menunjukkan senyum menawanya.

Yixing sontak menatap nampan di hadapan Suho. Di nampan itu jelas makan siang yang Suho bawa memang untuk porsi dua orang. Dari ujung matanya, Yixing melirik Kris. Dahi Kris berkerut. Dengan bahasa mata, Yixing meminta pendapat Kris. Kris mengangkat bahunya. Dan dengan tanpa suara bibir Kris bergerak, "_Terima saja. Ngirit._"

Mata Yixing berputar malas, jawaban Kris sungguh!

Yixing hendak protes pada Kris, namun ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah sendok yang terisi penuh makanan menyentuh bibirnya. "Eh?" respon Yixing mendapati Suho adalah pelaku sendok itu bertengger dibibir Yixing.

"Aaaa…" Suho membuka mulutnya, secara tidak langsung meminta Yixing untuk membuka mulutnya seperti dirinya. Hmm.. sepertinya Suho ingin menyuapi Yixing.

Dahi Yixing berkerut, "Su― memphh―" salah! Seharusnya Yixing memanggil Suho, tapi yang terjadi malah Suho memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya ketika memanggil Suho.

Suho tersenyum puas ketika Yixing mengunyah makanannya. Tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho, Suho menyendokkan makanan dan memakannya menggunakan sendok yang dipakai Yixing tadi. Satu sendok berdua.

Kris yang merasa diacuhkan berdecak. "Suho!" panggil Kris kencang.

Suho tidak menyahut, masih menikmati makan siangnya. Suho kembali mengambil makanan itu dan menyerahkan pada Yixing. Menyuapi Yixing lagi. Yixing menggeleng. Suho memaksa. Kris mengeram kesal.

Suho masih memaksa Yixing sampai akhirnya Yixing menerima suapan Suho. Dengan perasaan tak karuan dan pipi yang merah, Yixing mengunyah makanan itu sangat pelan. Yixing menundung, sedikit mengintip pada Suho yang ikut makan. Pipi Yixing semakin merah kala Suho menjilat sendok yang Yixing gunakan.

Ciuman tidak langsung.

Yixing menengelamkan wajahnya diantara telapak tangannya. Malu akan pemikirannya sendiri. Yixing mendongak ketika Suho menepuk bahunya dan kembali menyodorkan makanan. Kali ini dengan malu-malu Yixing melahapnya. Yixing kembali menutup wajahnya dengan jari yang renggang. Mengintip Suho yang kembali makan menggunakan sendok yang sama dengan tenang.

Suho sendiri cuek-cuek saja. Toh dia sangat senang dengan Yixing yang tidak menolaknya. Ada harapan, kan? Mendapati Yixing yang tidak menolak tentu membuat Suho semakin menjadi. Tidak memperdulikan aura gelap disampingnya. Aura Kris. Yah, bisa dikatakan ini rencana Suho.

Memisahkan Yixing dan Kris dengan cara menempatkan diri diantara mereka.

Menyadari gerak-gerik yixing, dengan percaya diri Suho menyimpulkan kalau Yixing mulai menatap dirinya. Buktinya saat ini Yixing mau berbagi sendok dan makanan dengan Suho. Huh, sepertinya akan mudah.

Suho dan Yixing masih dalam kegiatan suap-menyuapi. Kali ini Yixing tidak begitu canggung, malah sebelum Suho menyuapi, Yixing sudah menatap Suho. Mengisaratkan bahwa Yixing telah menelan makanannya. Suho sendiri tersenyum bahagia begitu mendapati jarak antara Yixing sangat dekat, bahkan menempel.

Dengan jail, tangan Suho yang sebelah kiri merayap ke belakang punggung Yixing. Meletakkan tangan itu tepat di bangku, seakan merangkul bahu Yixing. Yixing sendiri tidak mneyadarinya, karena setelah mendapat suapan dari Suho, Yixing menunduk. Jari-jari Suho memainkan rambut Yixing yang digerai panjang. Memilin-milin rambut itu dengan nakal.

Dan kegiatan Suho menyuapi Yixing terus berlanjut. Tidak memperdulikan satu makhluk yang menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh. Tangan Kris terkepal erat, aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan disampingnya yang penuh dengan aura warna pink.

Tangan Kris yang mengepal, terbuka dan mulai merayap mendekati bahu Suho. Dengan bibir yang menyeringai mengerikan, kedua tangan Kris bergerak-gerak hendak meremas kepala Suho. Imajinasinya mulai berkeliaran, dimana Kris meremas Suho yang memekik dan berteriak kesetanan. Kris sendiri tertawa layaknya psycho karena membuat Suho terpotong-potong.

Oh, betapa Kris sangat puas jika itu benar. Namun kenyataan menghantamnya. Disaat Kris membayangkan menghabisi Suho, Suho dan Yixing sudah menghilang. Sontak aura gelap yang menguar dari Kris hilang seketika. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi linglung, mencari keberadaan Yixing dan Suho yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kris memperhatikan sekitar, dan matanya berkilat tajam ketika mendapati Suho yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Yixing. Berjalan dengan tangan Suho yang bertengger manis di pinggang Yixing, melangkah keluar kantin dengan aura yang masih dipenuhi warna merah muda.

Dan Kris bersumpah. Ia membenci warna merah muda!

―**Secret Admier―**

Suho berguling-guling di karpet yang terbentang di depan tv. Tidak memperhatikan layar tv yang tengah menayangkan acara komedi. Suho tersenyum-senyum seperti orang idiot, dengan memeluk guling yang ia bawa dari kamar.

Sesekali Suho tertawa, tersenyum tidak jelas, bahkan memekik histeris dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada guling. Tingkahnya persis seperti gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Wajah Suho juga memerah, beberapa kali adegan imajinasi beraorama romansa menghinggapi otaknya.

Changmin yang baru tiba di rumah, menatap ngeri pada Suho. Keponakannya berulah lagi. Kemarin-kemarin menangis karena Yixing yang bertunangan. Sekarang berguling-guling dengan senyum idiot. Bahkan Changmin berniat menelpon Siwon dan Kibum, memberitahukan mereka bahwa anak semata wayang yang mereka sangat cintai itu dan sering disebut malaikat kecil, ternyata memiliki kelainan kejiwaan. Suho telah gila.

Changmin duduk di sofa dengan gaya angkuhnya. Membuka ponselnya dan merekam kegiatan Suho. Menjadikan bukti kalau Suho memang telah gila. Changmin kesenangan karena Suho tidak menyadari kelakukannya. Merasa puas mengabadikan Suho selama lima menit, Changmin menutup aplikasi videonya. Dengan seringai setannya, Changmin mengirim video itu pada Kibum dengan subjek:

**Suho Sakit Jiwa/Gila XD**

Selesai mengirim video pada Kibum, Changmin bertopang dagu dan kembali memperhatikan Suho. Sepeluh menit memperhatikan Dan Suho belum juga sadar, dengan malas Changmin berdiri, menghampiri Suho dan berdiri angkuh dekat Suho.

Kaki Kanan Changmin dengan tidak sopannya menguncang perut Suho, "Heh, Bantet!" seru Changmin dengan kaki yang semakin berutal.

Suho mengaduh, senyumnya hilang berganti ringgisan. Mendapati kaki pamannya yang bertengger di perutnya, Suho melempar gulingnya pada Changmin. Suho mendudukkan diri, "YA! PAMAN GILA!" maki Suho disela ringgisannya.

"Kau yang gila. Senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot. Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Changmin seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Suho.

Suho mendesis, "Aku berhasil mendekati Yixing, dalam seminggu ini!" seru Suho bahagia. Ringgisan dan raut kesakitannya musnah.

Alis Changmin terangkat, "Aku tidak percaya."

"Benar, kok. Kemarin aku berhasil mengajak Yixing pulang bersama. Lalu besok aku akan kencan dengannya." Pamer Suho.

"Heh? Cepat sekali!?" kaget Changmin.

Suho nyengir, "Entahlah, aku juga heran. Tahu kalau akan selancar ini, sudah kulakukan sedari dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

Suho berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat masa-masa pendekatannya dengan

Yixing seminggu ini. "Hmm… seingatku, Kris diam saja. Tapi beberapa kali aku mendapatinya menatapku tajam, sepertinya ia ingin membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, Yixing mau denganku. Jadi kalau mereka bertengkar atau bagaimana bukan urusanku, hehehe…" jelas Suho.

Changmin menghela napas, "Kau tega sekali. Bagaimana kalau gara-gara kau, Yixing dan Kris memutuskan pertunangan mereka?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut serius.

Suho terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia memasang senyum manis, "Kalau begitu aku berhasil membuat Yixing berpaling padaku."

Changmin menepuk kepala Suho, "ck, kau tega ya, padahal Kris satu-satunya sahabatmu."

"Itu sih salah Kris sendiri. Aku kan tidak pernah mendekatinya, lagipula, kenapa ia diam saja ketika aku mendekati Yixing. Bukan salahku kan!?" ujar Suho tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu." Changmin terdiam sesaat mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan Secret Admier?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku sudah berhenti. Seminggu lalu, Yixing kembali mebalas suratku, dia bilang sedang menyukai seseorang." Suho menghela napas, "Dia memintaku membalas suratnya, jika aku mengakui bahwa Secret admiernya adalah _aku_. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah dekat dengan Yixing hehehe…"

Dahi Changmin mengernyit, "Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau itu kau?"

"Dia meragukannya. Karena itu aku tidak membalas suratnya. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya."

Changmin terlihat berpikir, mencerna penjelasan Suho. "Suho!" seru Changmin mengejutkan Suho, "Apa kau bisa menebak siapa yang disukai Yixing?" tanya Changmin tidak sabar.

Kini dahi Suho yang mengernyit, "Hah? Tentu saja Kris! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." Jawab Suho.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau pria itu adalah kau?"

Mata Suho mengerjap, "Eh? Kenapa aku?" tunjuk Suho pada dirinya.

Changmin berdecak gemas, "Yixing bilang menyukai seseorangkan?" Suho mengangguk atas pertanyaan Changmin, Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah! Setelah kau mendekati Yixing, Yixing mulai dekat denganmu, kan? Bahkan ia menerima ajakan kencanmu esok hari." Suho kembali mengangguk, "Tidakkah kau berpikir, kalau itu kau?"

"Eh?" suho masih belum konek.

Changmin mengeram gemas, "Suho, keponakanku sayanggg~ itu berarti kau adalah pria yang Yixing sukai, kalau tidak mana mau ia dekat denganmu, apalagi menerima ajakan kencanmu."

Suho mengangga, "Tapi, tapi, Kriss.."

"Ah, ayolah, Suhoku yang manis~" changmin menangkup wajah Suho, sehingga wajah Suho terlihat seperti ikan, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kris."

"Khenapha?" Tanya Suho tanpa melepaskan tangan pamannya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Kris adalah SAUDARA KEMBAR Yixing!"

―**Secret Admier―**

"**PAMAN BERENGSEEEEEKKKKK!"**

Changmin lari tunggang langgang, menghindari Suho yang berlari dengan pisau yang teracung padanya. Changmin memutar kepalanya sekilas, melihat seberapa jauh suho tertinggal. Menyadari Suho yang semakin mendekat, Changmin segera memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya. Tidak memperdulikan suho yang menggedor dengan pisau, bahkan Suho menancapkan pisau tersebut ke pintu. Hampir menembus kepala Changmin.

―**Secret Admier―**

Suho berjalan dengan membawa buket bunga berukuran cukup besar. Hari yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Suho kencan dengan Yixing, yeeiiyyy! Dan hari ini suho berniat akan meminta Yixing menjadi kekasihnya. Yah, walau sangat bahkan terlalu singkat aksi pendekatannya, tapi Suho tidak peduli.

Setelah puas merusak pintu kamar pamannya kemarin, Suho akhirnya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang paman dan meminta penjelasan. Betapa Suho bahagia begitu mendengar kenyataan antara Yixing dan Kris.

Walau Suho merasa aneh, Kris dan Yixing merupakan saudara kembat, tapi tidak identik. Setidaknya sekarang suho bernapas lega. Ia tidak akan kehilangan sahabatnya dengan begitu. Hmm.. seperti kali ini suho benar-benar menganggap Kris sebagai sahabat.

Tapi sampai saat ini Suho masih kesal pada Changmin. Kalau sejak awal Changmin tahu bahwa Yixing dan Kris adalah saudara kembar, seharusnya Changmin mengatakannya. Kalau suho sudah tahu, kan ia tidak perlu mengalau atau uring-uringan tidak jelas. Ikh, rasanya suho ingin memanggang pamannya.

Suho menunggu di pintu loket taman bermain. Suho memang mengajak Yixing ke taman bermain, biarkan saja walau pamannya mengatainya anak kecil. Yang penting Suho senang. Suho menatap sekitar, lalu melihat jam tanganya. Yixing terlambat 30 menit.

Suho menunggu dengan gelisah. Kini berlalu 50 menit. Suho cemas. Ia jadi meragukan Yixing akan datang. Suho menunduk ketika menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, Suho mulai tidak tenang. Satu jam berlalu dan Yixing belum datang juga.

Suho memegang erat buket bunganya. Satu jam setengah. Suho menghela napas. Ia menatap pintu loket, seorang penjaga loket melempar sneyum padanya. Suho membalas senyum penjaga tersebut. Kembali Suho menatap sekitar.

"Apa ia tidak datang?" lesu Suho. Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yixing. Tidak aktif.

Suho menyerah. Ia tersenyum kecut. Tiga jam menanti, namun Yixing tak kunjung datang. Suho menghela napas. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke loket. Berdiri tepat di depan penjaga perempuan yang melempar senyum padanya tadi. Suho tersenyum mendapati penjaga loket itu terkejut.

Penjaga loket itu membungkuk dan bertanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan penuh sopan santun. Senyum diberikan kepada penjaga loket tersebut. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Suho membalas tersenyum pada perempuan itu, kemudian menyerahkan buket bunga itu. "Untuk anda." Suho menyerahkan buket bunga itu dan segera bergegas pergi. Tidak memperdulikan sang penjaga loket yang terkejut.

Suho berjalan cepat menjauh dari taman bermain itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan pipinya mulai memerah. Suho akui kalau dia memang cengeng, sangat cengeng. Dibesarkan dilingkungan keluarga yang memanjakannya sampai saat ini, membuat Suho menjadi anak yang manja dan cengeng, bahkan tak jarang sangat egois.

Suho mengusap pipinya yang mulai teraliri air mata. Suho terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, tidak peduli ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain atau tidak. Yang Suho pikirkan saat itu adalah Suho bisa cepat sampai rumah.

―**Secret Admier―**

Suho menubruk Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermesraan di sofa ruang keluarga. Suho melmpar kacamatanya sampai pecah dan menangis. Changmin dan Kyuhyun panic mendapati Suho yang tiba-tiba datang dan menangis.

"Joonie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Suho melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Paman," panggilnya dengan suara yang parau, "Yixing tidak datang." Ungkap Suho dengan tangis yang menyertainya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. "Kau tidak menghubunginya?" Tanya Changmin.

Suho menggeleng, "Aku menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Bahkan Yixing tidak menghubungiku." Jawab Suho yang kini mulai menghentikan tangisnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap prihatin. Dengan lembut keduanya mengelus kepala Suho, "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Jangan sampai esok ketika kedua orang tuamu tiba, mereka melihatmu yang berantakan. Aku tidak mau menjadi sasaran mereka." Titah Changmin.

"Besok appa dan umma pulang?" Tanya suho.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ne, mereka memaksa pulang karena melihat video yang aku kirimkan." Jawab Changmin.

Suho menatap changmin binggung, "Video apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Changmin terdiam, "Errr.. bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat." Gugup Changmin menjawab.

Sebenarnya Suho curiga, namun ia tidak mau memperdulikannya, maka dari itu suho menurut dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah sepeninggalan Suho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun termenung, "Tidak mungkinkan aku salah?" Tanya Changmin pada dirinya.

"Ne, aku juga berpikir Yixing menyukai Suho, tapi ternyata."

"Padahal dua hari lalu aku mendengar jelas Yixing mengakui perasaannya di hadapan Kris."

"Kau membuntuti Yixing?" curiga Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sengaja mendengar. Waktu itu aku baru selesai mengajar, kebetulan jadwal kelas Suho dan Yixing. Saat itu aku ada barang yang tertinggal, berniat mengambilnya di kelas, ternyata malah mendengar pembicaraan Yixing dan Kris."

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Lalu, kalau benar Yixing menyukai suho, kenapa ia tidak datang?" heran Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Ia mengidikkan bahunya dan beralih memeluk Kyuhyun.

―**Secret Admaier―**

Kibum memperhatikan Suho yang tengah makan siang dengan lesu. Tadi pagi, ketika sampai di rumah, Changmin menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon. Menjelaskan keadaan Suho. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu Kibum dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Suho. Sejak kamarin Suho mengurung diri, baru tadi Suho mau keluar. Itupun dipaksa karena Suho belum makan sejak kemarin.

Kibum mengelus rambut Suho, "Kau bisa mencari yang lebih dari Yixing, sayang." Hibur Kibum.

Suho menghentikan makannya, "Memangnya ada yang mau pada pria cupu sepertiku?" Tanya Suho lesu namun tersirat nada sindiran.

Kibum tersenyum, "Maafkan kami." Sesalnya.

Suho menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak apa, umma. Kalian melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikanku."

Kibum tersenyum pedih. Tangannya masih setia mengusap kepala Suho yang kini melanjutkan makannya. Keadaan terus seperti itu sampai Siwon datang dan meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja, membuat Kibum dan Suho kaget.

"Nah, Myoonie. Appa membawakanmu beberapa profil perempuan, kau boleh memilihnya. Siapa tahu kau tertarik. Kau tahu? Wanita-wanita ini jauuuhh lebih cantik dan lebih stylish disbanding yixing." Dengan semangat yang mengebu, Siwon menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto dan profil gadis sampai wanita.

Suho meletakkan piringnya dan menatap pada tumpukan profil itu. Suho menatap ngeri pada profil yang menumpuk itu. Wajah-wajah dalam foto itu sangat Suho tahu. Itu foto-foto para artis, model, dan beberapa girlband.

"Appa serius?" Tanya suho.

Siwon mengangguk antusias. "Lihatlah mereka, sangat cantik-cantik." Kagum Siwon.

"Tapi, appa. Mereka artis. Aku tidak mau. lagipula, memangnya aku perjaka tua apa, sampai-sampai dicarikan Jodoh." Sebal Suho.

"Bukan begitu sayang," Kibum angkat bicara, "Kami hanya ingin kau melupakan Yixing. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk membalas Yixing?" tanya Kibum, terkesan memanasi.

Dahi Suho berkerut, "Membalas? Kenapa aku harus membalas Yixing?" binggung Suho tidak mengerti.

Siwon menepuk pundak Suho, "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Yixing mempermainkanmu?"

Suho menatap ayahnya terkejut, "Mempermainkan aku?"

Kibum dan siwon mengangguk, "Yixing menerima ajakan kencanmu, tapi ia tidak datang. Bukankah itu menandakan kalau ia mempermainkanmu. Selain itu," Kibum memperhatikan penampilan Suho yang masih memakai pakaian kemarin, "Bukankah kau berpenampilan culun? Jadi, kami pikir kau hanya menjadi bahan permainannya." Ujar Kibum.

Suho terdiam. Apa yang dikatan orangtuanya memeperngaruhi penilaiannya pada Yixing. Suho menatap pada penampilannya. Suho tersenyum miris. Benar juga, mana mau Yixing dengan pria culun sepertinya. Sejak awal Suho memang telah memikirkannya, namun karena sikap Yixing, Suho menjadi memiliki harapan.

Suho terlalu buta karena telah jatuh padape sona Yixing. Suho terdiam memikirkan berbagai hal, sampai ia teringat pada surat Yixing. Tangan Suho terkepal erat. Yixing sudah tahu dirinyakan? Suho adalah secret admiernya. Apakah… apakah Yixing melakukan ini karena telah mengetahui bahwa Suho adalah secret admiernya? Bukankah Yixing ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? Lantas kenapa?

Suho kembali terdiam, sampai kembali ia mengingat raut Yixing ketika membayangkan bahwa Suho adalah Secret Admiernya. Saat itu raut Yixing terlihat… jijik. Bukankah karena hal itu, Suho sempat berniat melupakan Yixing?

Siwon menatap putranya yang terdiam. Tangan Siwon menepuk bahu Suho, memberikan perhatian padanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Suho berkata, "Aku akan membalas Yixing."

―**Secret Admier―**

Hari itu kampus dihebohkan oleh kedatangan seorang selebritis ternama. Begitu banyak mahasiswa yang ribut, berebut ingin melihat dan mengabadikan sang idola. Tidak hanya mahasiswa, para mahasiswi pun tak kalah heboh. Mereka terkagum-kagum karena tidak menyangka, idola mereka berada di universitas mereka. Bahkan tanpa penyamaran.

Para mahasiswa menyingkir begitu saja ketika idola itu berjalan kea rah kantin. Idola itu berpakaian rapi, layaknya mahasiswa. Bahkan ia berjalan dengan menebar senyum, tidak ada keangkuhan sedikitpun. Begitu sampai di kantin, idola itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya cukup sepi, kini menjadi ramai. Berubah menjadi seperti acara fan meeting. Para mahasiswa itu mengikuti idola mereka berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dimana diisi oleh seorang pria. Begitu idola tersebut duduk disamping sang pria, para mahasiswa menahan napas dan membatu.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga." Idola tersebut memeluk lengan pria itu.

Sang pria yang tengah makan menoleh, "Oh, **Luhan**-noona." Ujar pria itu datar.

Artis bernama Luhan itu berdecak, dengan kedua tangannya, Luhan mencubit pipi pria itu, "Dingin sekali reaksimu, Kim Joon Myeon." Gemas Luhan.

Suho, pria itu menatap datar pada Luhan dan melepas cubitan Luhan. "Mau apa _noona_ kesini?" Tanya Suho tidak acuh.

Luhan berkacak pinggang dan berucap gemas, "Tentu saja menemui **kekasih**ku."

**PRAAANGGG**

Seluruh mahasiswa―termasuk Luhan dan Suho― menatap pada asal suara keras itu. Suara benda pecah yang jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seluruh mahasiswa menatap pada sosok perempuan yang berdiri dekat meja Luhan dan Suho. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, tanganya yang tadi memegang nampan, berada di samping tubuhnya. Mata perempuan itu menatap pada meja Suho dan Luhan dengan nanar. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Suho dan Luhan yang berjarak dekat dengan perempuan itu menatap sang perempuan. Suho yang menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah Yixing, beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Luhan pergi. Menjauh dari kantin yang kembali ricuh.

―**Secret Admier―**

Saat ini Luhan dan Suho berada di danau. Duduk di bangku dengan menatap pada danau.

"Jadi… apa gadis tadi yang membuatmu terpuruk, hm?" tanya Luhan mengawali pembicaraan.

Suho mengangguk.

Luhan menghela napas, "Pantas saja kau tegila-gila padanya. Manis begitu." Puji Luhan.

Suho kembali mengangguk.

"Hei, Suho," panggil Luhan. Suho menengok, "Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Luhan.

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Kan appa dan umma yang merencanakan ini." Ujar Suho.

Luhan manyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku harap tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita bersaudara." Harap Luhan.

Suho mentap Luhan malas, "Calon. Kau belum menikah dengan sepupuku, lagipula sepupuku itu masih SMP. Dasar Shotacon!" cibir Suho.

Luhan menepuk kepala Suho keras, "Salahkan sepupumu yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP! Kupikir ia sudah kuliah!" kilah Luhan.

Suho kembali mencibir. "Tidak usah mengelak. Jujur saja kalau kau itu Shotacon."

Luhan hampir saja memukul Suho lagi, kalau saja tidak mendengar suara lirih yang memanggil Suho. Sontak Luhan dan Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Mereka berdua menemukan Yixing yang berdiri dekat bangku dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan jari tangan yang saling bertaut.

Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Yixing, berdiri menghadapi Yixing dengan gaya yang angkuh. "Ada apa kau memanggil Suho?" tanya Luhan ketus.

Yixing semakin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang ketus. Ia mengigit bibirnya dengan getir, "A―aku ingin berbicara dengan Suho." Ujar Yixing dengan nada parau.

Luhan menatap Yixing dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebenarnya mendapati Yixing yang menunduk dalam dan mendengar suara Yixing yang seperti akan menangis, Luhan tidak tega. Tapi Luhan bersikap seperti ini juga karena kesal dengan Yixing. Dengan seenaknya mempermainkan suho. Padahal Yixing tidak ada apa-apanya, kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

Luhan berdecih, "Untuk apa? Untuk mempermainkannya lagi?" tanya Luhan tajam.

Yixing sontak mengankat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "A―apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan mentap remeh pada Yixing, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Suho? Kau," Luhan menunjukk dada Yixing kuat, membuat Yixing terdorong, "Karena suho yang cupu, kau mempermainkan Suho! Ck, kau menjijikkan." Maki Luhan.

Yixing melotot. Ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu? Ak―aku tidak―"

"Hanya karena wajahmu yang manis ini," Luhan mencengram wajah Yixing, "Kau dengan teganya mempermainkan Suho. Memberi harapan palsu pada Suho, kemudian menghempaskannya." Luhan melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat Yixing jatuh terduduk.

Air mata Yixing mengalir. Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. "Maaf, tapi, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk mempermainkan Suho." Mata Yixing yang berurai air mata, menatap nanar pada Suho yang memungunggi dirinya. Seakan tidak sudi melihat pada dirinya.

Luhan menatap tajam Yixing, "Tentu kau tidak akan mengaku, jalang!" kembali Luhan memaki Yixing.

Air mata Yixing semakin deras ketika mendengar makian Luhan. Yixing berdiri, dengan amarah yang memuncak, Yixing menampar Luhan.

PLAK

Baik Luhan dan Yixing sama-sama terkejut. Terkejut ketika mendapati Suho lah yang menerima tamparan Yixing.

Suho menatap tajam pada Yixing, membuat Yixing membeku. "Kau," Suho mengeram marah. "Kau menjijikkan!" maki Suho. Suho meraih tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan pergi, tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang terpaku dengan air mata yang berderai.

―**Secret Admier―**

Yixing meraba dadanya yang berdenyut. Sakit.

Selama dua minggu Yixing bersabar untuk bertemu Suho, tapi balasan yang diterimanya adalah suatu yang buruk. Selain mendapati Luhan, sang selebritis ternama yang merupakan kekasih Suho, Yixing juga mendapat hinaan dari Luhan. Bahkan Suho memakinya.

Dua minggu, dua minggu lamanya Yixing tidak bertemu Suho sejak hari dimana seharusnya mereka berkencan. Selama dua minggu Yixing selalu menghubungi Suho dan mencarinya, bahkan berniat bertandang ke rumah Suho. Namun karena Kris tidak mengizinkan Yixing ke rumah Suho, Yixing tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yixing tidak tahu kenapa Kris melarang Yixing berkunjung ke rumah Suho. Kris hanya mengatakan kalau Yixing bisa pingsan dan malah berbalik pulang bahkan sebelum menginjak taman.

Bukan hal ini yang diharapkan Yixing ketika bertemu Suho.

Seandainya ketika hari dimana seharusnya mereka kencan Yixing tidak terlambat, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat makian dari Suho dan… mungkin saja saat ini Suho dapat mengetahui perasaannya.

Ketika melihat Suho di kantin tadi, sesungguhnya Yixing ingin menjelaskan kenapa Yixing terlambat datang. Hari itu, Yixing telah bersiap untuk berangkat. Namun ketika akan keluar, Kris melarang Yixing. Yixing sempat bertengkar dengan Kris. Kris tidak mengizinkan Yixing pergi karena hari itu keluarga tunangan Kris dari China datang berkunjung.

Tentunya Kris tidak ingin hari dimana keluarga tunangannya berkunjung, Yixing malah pergi. Tentu Kris tidak ingin keluarganya dipandnag buruk oleh keluarga tunangannya, karena itu Kris bersikeras melarang. Pertengkaran Yixing dan Kris berakhir dengan ponsel Yixing yang disita Kris.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama bersama keluarga dan berada dalam kegelisahan, ketika itu Yixing memberanikan diri meminta izin pad akedua orang tuanya. Mendapat izin pergi, Yixing segera melesat pergi, melupakan kenyataan bahwa ponselnya Kris yang memegang.

Dengan kepanikan yang mendera, setelah satu jam terlewat akhirnya Yixing tiba. Namun apa yang didapatnya adalah tidak adanya keberadaan Suho. Ketika Yixing akan menghubungi Suho, ia baru tersadar kalau ponselnya ada pada Kris dan seingatnya, Kris mematikan ponselnya.

Hari itu dengan kepanikan luar biasa, Yixing bertanya pada penjaga loket, menanyakan Suho. Penjaga tersebut menjawab bahwa ada seorang pria yang terlihat menunggu seseorang dan membawa buket bunga. Setelah Yixing menanyakan ciri-cirinya, tubuh Yixing langsung lemas ketika pria yang diceritakan penjaga loket itu adalah Suho.

Ketika yixing hendak pergi, penjaga itu memanggilnya dan menyerahkan buket yang Suho bawa. Penjaga itu berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar buket bunga itu untuk Yixing. Yixing menerimanya dengan perasaan tidak menentu, terlebih ketika melihat adanya memo di buket itu. Memo yang berisi:

**Bersediakah menjadi kekesihku, Zhang Yi Xing?**

―**Suho―**

―**Secret Admier―**

Tidak.

Yixing tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Suho seperti ini. Meski perkenalan mereka singkat, namun Yixing tetap harus mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mengenai status Suho yang telah memiliki kekasih, Yixing tidak peduli.

Eh?

Kekasih?

Kalau Luhan adalah kekasih Suho, lantas kenapa Suho meminta Yixing menjadi kekasihnya? Apa Suho berniat menjadikan Yixing selingkuhannya? Apakah Kris telah mengetahuinya? Apa karena itu Kris tidak begitu menyetujui ―awalnya― kalau Yixing menyukai Suho?

Tapi,

Tangan Yixing terkepal erat. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Tidak peduli dengan Suho yang telah memiliki kekasih atau Suho akan menjadikan Yixing selingkuhan, Yixing tetap akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Bukankah Suho juga menginginkan dirinya? Jadi tidak apakan Suho mendua? Kalau perlu putuskan saja Luhan.

Yixing menghapus kasar air matanya dan menghentikan tangisnya. Menghela napas, kemudian ia berlari. Berlari mengejar Suho dan Luhan yang entah berada dimana. Yixing berlari, meski ia tidak tahu harus kemana, namun satu yang pasti. Dimana ada kerumunan mahasiswa, dapat dipastikan kalau disanalah Luhan dan Suho berada.

Yixing sampai di tempat parkir universitas dengan napas yang terengah. Meski tidak langsung, Yixing harus berterimakasih pada mahasiswa lain yang tanpa sengaja membicarakan Suho dan Luhan yang menuju tempat parkir.

Yixing menebarkan pandangannya, menyusuri tiap sudut parkiran. Dan setelah cukup lama berputar, akhirnya Yixing dapat melihat keberadaan Suho dan Luhan. Mereka terlihat berbincang di samping sebuah mobil. Diyakini itu mobil Luhan.

Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, Yixing berlari kea rah Suho yang membelakanginya. Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan punggung Suho semakin mendekat, Yixing mempercepat larinya. dan ketika tepat berada di belang Suho, Yixing dengan cepat pula memeluk Suho dari belakang dan berucap,

"Aku mencintaimu,"

―**Secret Admier―**

Sungguh sangat konyol jika mengingat bagaimana awal mulai Suho dan Yixing bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Suho yang saat itu meresa dipermainkan oleh Yixing dan Yixing yang mengira akan dijadikan selingkuhan Suho karena pernyataan cintanya. Pada kenyataannya apa yang mereka kira ternyata bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan.

Yixing tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian diamana ia dengan nekat menyatakan perasaannya dengan waktu yang dapat dikatakan tidak tepat. Dan ketika kata itu terucapa, yang didapat Yixing bukanlah respon sesuai harapannya.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Yixing tersenyum geli. Bgaimana mungkin, Suho yang ketika itu terlihat marah dan jijik padanya malah membalas pernyataan cinta Yixing. Yah, meski Suho menjawabnya setelah satu menit kemudian. Dan yang membuat Yixing terkejut kala itu adalah, Luhan malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menjelaskan siapa sepernarnya Luhan dalam kehidupan Suho.

"_Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Dan aku harap kali ini aku mendengar berita baik, Sepupu. Bukan mendapatimu menangis meraung-raung seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ah, tapi sepertinya kau sudah menangis."_

Saat itu Yixing mengira kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Luhan merupakan sebuah lelucon. Namun ketika Yixing melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Suho… yixing terpana. Suho benar-benar menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing tertawa geli.

Dan mulai saat itu, Yixing mengetahuinya. Bahwa **suaminya **merupakan pria cenggeng.

Suami…

Hah, dalam benak Yixing, tidak sedikitpun ia bermimpi menjadi istri seornag suho. Menjadi kekasih saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut kala mengetahui siapa Suho sebenarnya. Dan seperti kata Kris, sebelum menginjak halaman rumah Suho, Yixing telah pingsan terlebih dahulu ketika hari dimana mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Suho emngajak Yixing bertandang ke rumahnya.

Terimaksih pada Kris yang menertawakan tingkah bodohnya sampai Kris tertawa terbahak. Ok, Yixing akui ia norak. Karena itulah, sejak hari dimana Yixing diajak ke rumah Suho dan diperkanalkan sebagai ―ehm― calon menantu, Yixing tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah megah itu lagi.

Hah, Yixing sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suho. Dalam satu hari itu, status Yixing berubah. Dari teman menjadi kekasih, lalu di hari yang sama pula Suho menjadikannya calon menantu dikeluarga Kim―err― sebenarnya Choi. Dan seminggu kemudian Yixing ―dipaksa― bertunangan dengan Suho.

Dan yang memebuat Yixing serta Kris ―lebih kepada Kris― terkejut ketika hari pertunangan yag diadakan di keluarga Choi adalah, mendapati kenyataan bahwa sang dosen yang selalu mengatai Suho dan Kris merupakan gay adalah paman Suho sendiri. Dan yang paling miris, ternyata dosennya sendiri seorang gay. Ingatkan Kris untuk membalas sang dosen jika mengatainya gay lagi, maka Kris akan membalasnya dengan sebuah fakta yang memeang kebenaran. Seingat Kris, dunia ini sangat luas, tapi mengapa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dosen menyebalkan itu merupakan paman Suho? Hah, takdir memang tidak ada yang tahu.

Pada awalnya Yixing sangat canggung dengan keluarga Suho, namun karena Kibum yang selalu menghubungi Yixing dan emngajak Yixing berjalan-jalan, satu fakta terungkap. Keluarga Suho merupakan keluarga yang err―aneh. Walaupun aneh, tapi emreka sangat ramah dan baik. Buktinya mereka menerima Yixing dan malah memaksakan kehendak agar satu minggu setelah acara pertunangan, Yixing dan Suho segera menikah.

Tapi karena berbagai alasan yang diucapkan Yixing, akhirnya pernikahan dilaksanakan satu tahun setelah mereka lulus. Dan hari ini adalah acara resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Yixing menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia belum memasuki aula hotel tempat mereka melaksanakan resepsi. Yixing masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk merenungi hidupnya yang seperti cinderlella. Dan Yixing juga mengenang masa-masa ketika menerima surat dari secret admiernya.

Yixing meraih sebuah kotak merah berukuran besar dan membuka kotak itu. Yixing tersenyum ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut. Rasanya ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa ia menerima perhatian dari seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui sosoknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing masih berkeinginan bertemu dengan secret admiernya. Hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Yixing meraih beberapa surat dan membacanya. Membaca seberapa besar perhatian yang diberikan oleh secret admiernya. Dan ketika surat ke lima ia baca, perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perhatian dan perasaan secret admiernya, jika menginggat sang scret admier.

KLEK

Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kamar. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketia mendapati Suho yang menghampirinya. Bibir Yixing terkembang ketika Suho memeluknya.

Penampilan Suho masih seperti dulu. Sebenarnya berubah, hanya kacamata saja yang masih melekat. Yixing tidak mau Suho melepas kacamatanya, karena membuat Yixing tidak megenal Suho. Yixing jadi mengingat acara pembaktian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang hampir membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Suho.

Pagi itu, ketika Yixing melangkah ke altar dan ketika melihat seoeernag pria yang Yixing akui sangat rupawan menyambutnya dengan senyuman, Yixing hampir berlari dan berteriak,

"_AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGANNYA! DIMANA SUHO!?"_

Mendengar teriakan histeris Yixing, membuat semua yang ada bertatap heran dan berbisik aneh. Bahkan pihak kedua keluarga pun menatap Yixing aneh. Suho yang saat itu ikut terkejut, menghampiri Yixing dan berniat meraih Yixing. Namun apa yang didapat adalah Yixing yang menepisnya dan berteriak lagi,

"_AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! DIMANA SUHO? KENAPA SUHO TIDAK DATANG!? AKU INGIN SUHO!"_

Pria dihadapan Yixing menatap Yixing syok dan bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan suara yang bergetar, pria itu berujar, _"Yixing, aku Suho."_ Akunya pada Yixing.

Yixing menatap pada pria yang mengaku Suho dengan lekat. Setelah menatapnya cukup lama, Yixing mengangkat tanganya dan melempar buket bunga yang ia pegang tepat ke muka sang pria dan kembali berteriak.

"_KAU BUKAN SUHO-KU! SUHO-KU MEMAKAI KACAMATA! RAMBUTNYA JUGA KLIMIS, SUHO TIDAK MEMAKAI TUXEDON, SUHO SELALU MEMAKAI KEMEJA!"_

Changmin yang saat itu memperhatikan Yixing dan suho, mendengus dan bebisik, _"Pasangan idiot."_ Dengan langkah lebarnya, Changmin menghampiri kedua mempelai yang masih bersitegang saling berbalas membahas penampilan. Hah, apa Yixing melupakan fakta bahwa diacara pernikahan sang mempelai pria memakai tuxedo dan berpenampilan rapi? Lagipula kasihan Suho jika dihari bahagia malah harus berpenampilan cupu.

Changmin berdiri dengan gaya khasnya. Tangan kanan Changmin meraih sesuatu di kantung celananya. Tangan kiri Changmin ikut memegang benda itu dan kedua tangan Changmin mengaitkan benda itu tepat pada telinga Suho. Dan tidak lupa mengacap-acak rambut pria itu, kemudian merubahnya menjadi tatanan yang super klimis.

Yixing yang saat itu masih berteriak, bersikukuh kalau pria dihadapannya bukan Suho, langsung bungkam ketika Changmin memasangkan kacamata pada pria itu dan merubah tatanan rambutnya― Suho.

Dan Changmin kembali mendengus dan kali ini berujar dengan datar, _"Silahkan untuk segera melanjutkan acaranya, karena aku sudah muak dengan pasangan bodoh ini."_

―**Secret Admier―**

Yixing terkekeh, membuat Suho menatap heran. "Kenapa" tanyanya.

Yixing menggeleng, "Hanya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi." Jawab Yixing masih dengan terkekeh.

Suho tertawa, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu mencintaiku dengan penampilan seprti ini." Goda Suho.

Yixing merenggut, "Kau sangat berbeda kalau sedikit saja merubah penampilanmu. Aku jadi tidak mengenalimu." Rajuk Yixing.

Suho menghela napas, "Kau harus membiasakannya mulai saat ini, Karena aku tidak ingin seumur hidupku dihabiskan dengan penampilan menggelikan ini. Lagipula sesuai janji umma, setelah menikah aku boleh melepaskan penampilan cupuku."

Yixing terdiam, terlihat berpikir. "Hmmm… akan ku coba, tapi harus perlahan." Ujar Yixing.

Suho tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yixing, "Dimulai dari melepas kaca mata?" tanyanya.

Yixing menggeleng, tangannya terangkat, mengacak rambut Suho. "Diawali dengan tatanan rambut."

Suho menyentuh rambutnya dan menatap pada cermin dihadapannya. "Kenapa aku seperti habis diperkosa?" kaget Suho ketika melihat rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Suho, Yixing tertawa. Yixing berdiri tegak dan membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Suho. Kaki Yixing mendoronh kursi yang tadi diduduki, membuat kursi itu menjauh. Tangan Yixing bergerak membantu Suho yang tengah merapikan rambutnya.

Suho membiarkan Yixing merapikan rambutnya, tangannya kini beralih memeluk pinggang Yixing dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka menempel. "Entah kenapa aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa make up tebal." Jujur Suho, menatap dalam setiap lekuk wajah Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum dalam kegiatannya, "Bilang saja kau tidak ingin laki-laki lain menatap milikmu." Balas Yixing yang kini sibuk mengelus rambut Suho yang telah rapi. Benar-benar rapi, bukan klimis.

Suho tertawa, "Tepat! Tapi, dengan tanpa make up pun tetap saja banyak yang melirik padamu." Sebal Suho kemudian.

Yixing mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Suho, "Tapikan aku hanya milikmu." Rayu Yixing dengan nada mengoda.

Suho tersenyum miring, "Ya, sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi milikku. Jadi," Suho mengantungkan kalimatnya, wajah Suho semakin mendekat pada wajah Yixing. Perlahan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang penuh sayang. Suho memiringkan kepalanya sampai bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan sering melakukan ini―"

Suho mengecup bibir yixing perlahan, pada awalnya. Sampai mendapati respon Yixing yang memejamkan mata, kecupan Suho berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Ketika Yixing mencengkram rambutnya, lumatan itu meningkat menjadi ciuman panas, bahkan lipstick yixing sampai meleber ke dagu.

Tangan Suho merangkak naik ke resleting gaun tanpa lengan Yixing. Ketika Suho memindahkan ciumannya ke dagu, leher, bahu, dan dada atas Yixing, resleting gaun Yixing semakin kebawah. Tangan Suho dengan lihai membuat _wedding dress_ Yixing terbuka bagian belakang.

Dan ketika tangan Suho hendak melepas gaun Yixing—

"Bisa bersabar sampai malam, bantet? Hari masih sore."

―BRAK

Yixing mendorong kencang Suho, membuat Suho terjatuh dengan sebelumnya menabrak bagian sisi ranjang yang keras dan tepat mengenai… errr―_anu_-nya. Yixing sendiri langsung membalikkan badannya dan merapikan penampilannya yang hampir saja ditelanjangi Suho. Wajah Yixing merah. Sangat merah.

Suho menatap tajam pada Changmin yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Disela ringgisannya dan sambil mengusat _asset_ masa depannya, Suho mengutuk sang paman. Suho bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sang paman.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu!" marah Suho.

Changmin membalas amarah Suho dengan tatapan bosan. "Lima menit lamanya aku mengetuk pintu, dan tak mendapati sahutan." Changmin menatap Suho dan tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendapati keadaan Suho. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka memakai lipstick merah menyala." Goda Changmin.

Suho melotot. Dengan gerak cepat Suho mengusap bibirnya dan sekitar dagunya, berharap lipstick Yixing hilang. Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah Suho. Changmin membalikkan badanya dan berkata, "Para tamu telah menunggu kalian. Cepat rapikan penampilan kalian dan temui para tamu." Titah Changmin, kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu.

Suho menghela napas ketika Changmin telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Yixing dan membantu Yixing memerbaiki gaunnya yang belum di resletingkan. Suho hendak menarik resleting itu keatas ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan―

"Oh, ya, bantet. Kalau kau mau meneruskan yang tadi juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Buatkan aku keponakan yang banyak hahhahaha…"

―Bolehkah Suho membunuh pamannya?

―**Seret Admier―**

Malam menjelang, hotel tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Yixing dan Suho semakin ramai. Banyak relasi bisnis Siwon dan Kibum yang mulai berdatangan. Teman-teman Suho dan Yixing pun mulai memenuhi aula hotel yang sangat luas.

Senyum Yixing terkembang begitu melihat Luhan tengah menyeret seorang pria ke hadapan Yixing dan Suho. Ketika Luhan tiba di depan Yixing, Luhan menghela napas lelah.

"Kenapa menyeret Sehun seperti itu?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan menampilkan wajah yang kesal, "Bocah ini menyebalkan." Dengus Luhan.

Yixing tertawa, "Sehun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan-_jie_?" Tanya Yixing pada Sehun, yang menampilkan raut cemberut.

"_Noona_ memaksaku untuk segera menikahinya. Padahalkan aku masih sekolah." Kesal Sehun dengan pandangan sebal pada Luhan.

"Tapi, Hunnie, kalau kita tidak segera menikah, aku akan semakin tua. Aku tidak mau menikah ketika wajahku terdapat keriput."

"Kan salah _Noona_ sendiri, kenapa menjadikanku kekasih. Dasar tante!" Balas Sehun cuek.

"Salahmu juga mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu, bocah!" lempar Luhan kesal.

Yixing memperhatikan pertengkaran sepsang kekasih beda usia tersebut dengan gemas. Meski Luhan dan Sehun sering bertengkar seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya perasaan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kisah mereka hampir sama seperti dirinya dan Suho. Meski terdapat perbedaan, namun mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Yixing tersenyum ketika tidak sengaja melihat cincin dijari manis Luhan. Itu cincin tunangannya dengan Sehun. Mereka bertunangan karena Sehun yang tidak ingin kalah dari Suho. Padahal Sehun belum siap menikah, tapi tetap memaksa. Alasannya _sih_ karena tidak ingin kalah dari Suho, padahal yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun takut Luhan diambil PRIA lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun kan tetap anak kecil bagi Luhan. Jadi, Sehun takut Luhan akan bosan padanya dan mencari seorang PRIA, bukan seorang anak laki-laki.

Memperhatikan pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan, Yixing jengah Juga. Yixing hendak mengajak Suho meninggalkan Sehun-Luhan, namun yang didapatinya adalah ruang Kosong tempat dimana Suho berada tadi.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai ia menemukan sang suami berada di atas podium. Duduk di atas bangku putih dengan memegang gitar akustik. Telinga Yixing mengemakan suatu nada yang berasal dari gitar.

―**Secret Admier―**

_*(pada bagian ini, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Wherever You Are ― One Ok Rock^^)_

Suasana hening ketika Suho meminta perhatian para tamu undangan. Seluruh tamu undangan termasuk keluarga kedua mempelai dan Yixing mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Suho.

Suho mulai memetik gitarnya untuk sebuah intro. Bibir Suho mengulum senyum, matanya yang memancarkan penuh kasih sayang menatap Yixing dalam.

"_I'm telling you__, __I softly whisper__, __Tonight.. tonight__, __You are my angel_…"

Ketika lirik awal terucap, Suho menyenandungkannya dengan pandangan penuh sinar kekaguman dan bibir yang mengumbar senyum lembut. Matanya berbinar seakan ia benar-benar melihat seorang _angel_ dalam diri Yixing. Terlebih saat ini Yixing mengenakan _wedding dress_ putih.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Berdua menjadi satu, Malam ini… Malam ini. Aku hanya bilang_…"

Kata cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar sebuah lagu yang terucap dari bibir Suho. Kata cinta itu memang mengungkapkan bahwa Suho memang mencintai Yixing. Dan malam ini, mereka, Yixing dan Suho, telah menjadi satu. Suami-istri yang terikat oleh janji yang suci.

"_Wherever you are, I always make you smile__. __Wherever you are, I'm always by your side__. __Whatever you say, _perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu_. __I promise you"forever"right now._"

Dimanapun Yixing berada, Suho berjanji akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak akan membuat Yixing menangis seperti beberapa tahun lalu karena kesalahpahaman yang tidak disengaja. Dimanapun Yixing berada, Suho akan selalu ada untuknya, tidak akan membiarkan Yixing sendirian. Dan apapun yang akan Yixing katakan kelak, perasaan Suho hanya untuk Yixing. Hanya perasaan _khusus_ itu yang akan Suho berikan pada Yixing. Dan Suho telah menjanjikannya, mulai sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"_I don't need a reason__, __I just want you baby__. __Alright alright__, __Day after day_."

Ya, Suho tidak membutuhkan ala an apapun. Satu alasan yang pasti dan mewakili semua alasan, sehingga menjadikanya tidak membutuhkan alasan lain. Suho hanya ingin Yixing. Hanya ingin Yixing yang selalu ada untuknya, dari hari ke hari disetiap waktu dalam hidup mereka.

Suho menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Kini yang terdengar adalah alunan music pengiring Suho. Music tetap mengalun ketika Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dari podium, menghampiri Yixing.

Suho tersenyum pada Yixing, tanganya melambai, meminta Yixing menyambut uluran tanganya. Ketika Yixing menrima uluran tangan Suho, dengan sigap Suho menarik Yixing kepelukannya. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yixing, yixing sendiri mengalungkan lengannya di leher Suho.

"Untuk waktu yang lama sebelum ini. Bagaimanapun juga selalu denganku yang seperti ini. Sampai mati, _stay with me_. _We carry on."_

Suho melanjutkan menyenandungkan lagunya. Mata keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta. Membuat suasana hanyut dalam kemesraan pengantin baru itu. Music tetap mengalun, mengantakarkan Suho untuk menyampaikan perasaanya pada Yixing dengan bait-bait dalam lagu itu.

Seluruh tamu undangan menatap terpana pada Suho yang tidak mereka sangka ternyata bisa bersikap romantic. Terlebih lagu yang dibawakan benar-benar merupakan suatu perasaan yang diungkapkan untuk pasangan yang telah menjadi satu. Lagu yang sangat cocok untuk hari pernikahan.

"Hari dimana kita bertemu, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan terpenting, kan? Dan tampaknya hari ini, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan kedua terpenting, kan?"

Para tamu undangan menatap Suho. Suho menyanyikan lagu itu seakan menegaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya merupakan suatu jawaban pasti dari Yixing. Mereka berangan-angan, bagaimana awal jumpa Suho dan Yixing? Apakah seromantis saat ini?

Mereka berpikir pasti sangat romantic seperti di drama-drama. Namun mereka salah, justru pertemuan mereka bukanlah pertemuan yang berbau hal romantic. Malah sebuah rasa sakit yang dirasakan Suho. Sakitnya memendam cinta dan menjadi seorang pecundang.

"Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati. Orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati. Di lubuk terdalam cintaku, dimana kau akan selalu ada."

Tubuh Suho dan Yixing bergerak lembut, berdansa mengikuti irama music yang lembut. Yixing tersenyum bahagia kala Suho menyanyikan bait itu. Mata Yixing yang sebenarnya sudah berkaca-kaca, mengalirkan air mata kebahagiaan. Tidak menyangka Suho mencintai Yixing sedalam itu.

Air mata Yixing mengalir karena rasa haru. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Suho. Matanya dipejamkan, menghayati tiap bait lagu yang disenandungkan suho. Yixing tersenyum lembut ketika Suho ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yixing.

Hah, rasanya di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka.

"_Wherever you are, I always make you smile__. __Wherever you are, I'm always by your side__. __Whatever you say, _perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu_. __I promise you"forever"right now._"

Bait terakhir lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan oleh Suho. Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing, kemudian menghirup harum Yixing, dan setelah Suho menuntaskan lagunya, Suho mengecup puncak kepala Yixing dan dengan penuh perasaan berkata,

"_I Love You_."

Dalam pelukan Suho, Yixing mengangguk dan membalas ungkapan Suho dengan malu-malu dan sangat pelan, sehingga hanya dapat di dengar oleh Suho saja. Suho tersenyum mendengar balasan Yixing.

Hah, tidak percuma Suho berlatih keras menghapal lagu itu dan belajar gitar.

Sesaat setelah music berhenti mengalun, terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu. Tepukan itu membuat Yixing dan Suho sadar dari dunia mereka. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, saat ini Suho dan Yixing berada tepat dipusat ruangan. Tepat Ketika mereka melepaskkan pelukan, keduanya dihujani oleh confetti dan glitter-glitter yang bercaya. Momen yang sangat tepat. Sepertinya Suho harus member nilai lebih pada WO yang mengurusi penikahan mereka. Karena kejadian yang tak terduga, keduanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Tidak sengaja mata Suho bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Suho mendapati Kris tersenyum padanya dan mengacungkan jempol pada Suho. Suho membalasnya dan tak lupa senyum lebar ikut menyertai. Kemudian matanya bergulir pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, kedua pamannya itu berkacak pinggang dan memasang senyum seakan berkata, '_Berterimakasihlah pada kami_!'

Suho dapat meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dan Suho tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

―**Secret Admier―**

Pagi ini Yixing terbangun karena mendengar suara rebut. Yixing menggeliatkan badannya sebelum benar-benar bangun. Dengan malas Yixing mendudukkan diri. Yixing mengucek matanya yang silau karena cahaya matahari pagi. Ia menguap lagi dan kemudian matanya menuju pada jam weker yang berada di meja rias dekat ranjang.

Yixing menyipitkan matanya guna menajamkan penglihatannya. Yixing mendesah begitu jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Niat awalnya ia ingin bangun lebih pagi karena ingin membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi gara-gara Suho, Yixing jadi bangun kesiangan dan ternyata Suho sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Yixing yakin Suho sengaja tidak membangunkannya. Yixing mengutuk Suho!

Yixing menyingkap selimutnya dan membenarkan gaun tidurnya yang berantakan. Yixing beranjak dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja rias dengan tangan yang memegang perut buncitnya. Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia menyentuh pipinya yang kini berisi.

"Hah, pipiku seperti di Tanami balon. Badanku juga sekarang gemuk. Aku kan sudah bilang belum siap mengandung! Suho menyebalkan!" Yixing menatap sebal pada pantulan dirinya dan mengomel seakan Suho berada di depannya.

Dengan mengerutu Yixing meraih ikat rambut dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Yixing kembali menatap pantulan dirinya, cukup lama meneliti tubuhnya yang memang gemuk, Yixing menghela napas. Yixing hendak mengambil air minum yang memang selalu disediakan Suho di meja rias, namun tanganya beralih ketika menemukan sebuah pesan.

Yixing tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu, ia tahu pesan itu dari Suho. Awalnya Yixing memang tersenyum, namun begitu melihat beberapa huruf di akhir pesan, Yixing menjerit.

"SUHOOOOOO!"

―**Secret Admier―**

_Hai, cantik._

_Bagaimana tidurmu? Pasti sangat nyenyak._

_Karena terlalu nyenyak kau sulit kubangunkan._

_Apa kau memimpikan aku, honey?_

_Pasti begitu, karenanya kau susah kubangunkan._

_Akupun memimpikanmu semalam._

_Tapi, aku tidak ingin terus terjabak dalam mimpi,_

_Karen aku ingin bertemu di dunia nyata._

_Karena itulah aku bangun._

_Kau tahu apa yang membuatku bersyukur?_

_Ketika ku terbangun, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah cantikmu._

_Dan yang membuatku bersyukur…_

_Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah._

_Aku menunggumu di ruang makan bersama yang lain._

_Cepatlah turun, karena aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu~_

_Love You, Darl^^_

_Your Lovely and the most handsome Husband ;)_

**JM-S**

**(Joon Myeon-Suho)**

―**Secret Admier―**

**FIN**

―**Secret Admier―**

*****untuk lirik bahasa Jepang saya ganti ke bahasa Indonesia. hal itu dilakukan agar masuk ke cerita^^

Maaf endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf juga updatenya telat.

Chapter terakhirnya ini sebenarnya saya buat terburu-buru dan dipaksakan. Saya ingin segera selesai, tapi tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkan. Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. *bow*

Ada kemungkinan saya Hiatus. Jikalau saya menulis, kemungkinan saya akan menulis oneshoot.

Terimakasih kepada:

**Reviewer**

**Follower**

**Favorite**

(Yang menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorite)

**And**

**You,**

**Silent Reader**


End file.
